


My Soul Belongs To You

by SinniBadlyForASkeleton



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale, Children, Children of Characters, F/F, F/M, Forced Marriage, Forced Pregnancy, Fucked Up, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, Sad, Skeleton Sex (Undertale), Soul Bond, Soul Sex, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 12:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12864075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinniBadlyForASkeleton/pseuds/SinniBadlyForASkeleton
Summary: This starts off fucked up, but it gets better... somewhat...18 or over... plz________She was his prisoner due to her useful yet unlucky ability, but now she is his wife. Living with him for 8 years with a child and one on the way her days become grim for her. However when her daughter sneaks downstairs into his basement she goes after her, but ends up activating a machine that takes them to a whole new world... ON THE SURFACE!Meanwhile her captor has become a mess searching for his family and doing anything he can to get them back





	1. I want you*

**Okay the star means adult theme in the chapter and yes the reader is a young adult. I am indeed ashamed of myself, but since the internet is dying I say fuck it and post it.**

* * *

"P-please... this isn't what I-..." the sound of flesh ripping accompany with raspy scream. A groan which sound in delight filled her ears. "Damn, you taste way more savory than most humans," she turn facing her now decapitated arm. The pain was becoming unbearable, like being slap with the burning fire of dry ice scrapping through her veins. A whimper escaped her, as she buried her face into her only arm as another wave of pain erupted from her core, push out and stretched. "Amazing, no matter where I cut, slice, or bite off... they just keep growing" he purred. She doesn't bother to cry or scream, it has become a common thing when she first got here. She doesn't know how it came to be, but its a new normal... a painful one.

"Well, I best take these limbs back to Paps, he needs to eat too," he said packing the limbs he took from her into a sack. "Since you have been so good, I think I shall rewarded you," he went as he now straddle her waist. He forced her to turn facing him, his malicious grin widen with glee. She knew that she was a mess, yet in some ways he always sees her in a different view. He never told her how he sees her, but its way different to be earning a sudden tender look. "I'll be honest, Princess" he went as he stroked away her tears, "I actually hate to see so much pain in your eyes."

He smiled as he leaned pressed his teeth against her cheek. Giving out a slow and calming purr, she can see the pulsing glow of a bright light shining through his shirt. The skele-kisses moved down her neck, causing her to go stiff under him. He did not like it, "now, now, I'm not gonna bite you princess" he whispered before he licked her neck. She gave a low shudder in disgust, as his grey tongue traced her collarbone and up her neck. He then grabbed her left breast causing a loud gasp to embed from her. Taking the opportunity he slithered his tongue into her mouth and began massaging her own small tongue. He continue to massage her breast earning whimpers and sobful moans. Each sound he drank with ease, his soul pulsed happily as pulled away leaving her for air.

He didn't know when his hunger shift to love, but he couldn't deny it any longer. She was going to be his; his right eye sprung to life with a deep scarlet red color. Causing her limbs to be held down as he toyed with the fabric that separated him from her beautiful skin. Taking out one of his knives he slid it under her shirt before slicing the frabic in two. She winces and shivered as she was now exposed to the cold air, and her eyes then darted at him as his fingertips traced her skin, slowly sliding up her stomach and to her left breast once more softly this time. She bit back an unwanted moan while his tongue licked her right breast giving it loving attention which surprised and terrified her.

He could hear her heart beat rapidly, behind her ribcage. Her soul was also jolted around in a terrified fashion, yet he can tell her body was enjoy this. However it did send a bit of disappointment in his own soul that she has not sung for him. 'No matter, I'll make her sing eventually' he thought as he suckled her nipple. He felt his shorts had now become tight below his waist, he was excited and wanted nothing more, but to pound into her, he wanted her.

Her body belongs to him, her soul belongs to him, and soon her spirit will belong to him. Releasing the abused nipple, he spread her legs a bit before grinding against her sending sparks of pleasure. She was biting her lip as she try fighting her moans back, he summoned her soul out with ease. A beautiful dark shade of blue, seeing this excited him and he couldn't help, but to stare at her beautiful soul. So scared, yet so strong, obviously it was fighting against his magic to the best of her ability. 'Well that won't do' he smirked before summoning his own broken, yet half healed soul. It was alot bigger than hers, and was way eagered to greet his little princess soul. He smiled lovingly as his soul dance around hers, as if it were one of those whisums dancing for their mates. He looked down at her staring at him with such a sad and terrified expression. He frown slightly, but only for a moment, before he took of his sweater and turtleneck. He summoned his ecto-flesh to fill in his stomach so he wouldn't freak her out. Its been a long while since he done this, he felt a bit worried if he hurt her, but he wanted to show her how much he loves her. Taking the knife one final time. He cut the fabric to tear off with ease and since he had spread her legs already, she was fully exposed to him. He never paid any attention this this part on female humans, especially since they were mostly children. However to see it so pink, and healthy surprised him, but it showed she was a virgin. That pleased him immensely, smiling at her as he reached over and softly stroked the little pink pearl which earn a beautiful moan. She whimpered and bit down on her lip obviously self-loathing herself as he toyed with her flower. It was twitching and slowly becoming wet as he continued to toy with her. His own shaft was probably extremely hard, and he could feel his own moisture slowly soaking him. So with his free hand he lowered his waistband as his cock was freed. She looked at it with fear obviously realizing what was going to happen.

She began struggling on her restrains begging him to let her go. This soul dimmed a bit before it brighten, "sorry princess" he went as he position the head to her pink lips, gently rubbing it to coax her. "I wanted this for a long time," he then pressed the tip of the head into her entrance feeling a bit of struggle as he try to put it in. It teased him since she was obviously so tight and warm inside, his soul was singing to her. He wanted nothing more than to become one with her, body and soul. After a while of struggling and with a little bit of forced, it finally snapped in earning a yelp and scream from her. Inch by inch he buried himself into her folds feeling and smelled the scent of blood coaxing his hard shaft. She was small for her age, so it was understandable that it would hurt, and he was bigger than a possible average human male. So once he was fully in, he paused and pant, leaning down into her neck as he needed a moment to regain his breathing. His soul by now had also buried itself as best it can into her own soul. The restrains gone, and she was doing her best squirming and pushing away from him. He wanted so bad to finally pump his shaft into her, but he waited as her attempts weaken. He twitched and groaned as his soul was doing it own thrust into hers. He wanted to make sure to do this right, so allowing his soul to make her body relax and have her enjoy the togetherness they were sharing. He send vibes of love in their now newly made bond. This was the best way to do it, so once her cries and screams calm down, he rose up as he shifted himself around. Resting her legs on his ecto-flesh, he sinked in a little more deeper, meeting with what he believe would be a barrier inside her.

She whimpered and twitched, but she seem so sad and dead as he looked at her. He smiled at her and coated her chest with kisses before trailing them to her face. He purred with joy as she now finally stopped fighting him, sending joyful vibes to his soul. He was happy and now he was going to show how much he loved her, how much she meant the world to him. So once he pulled out he slammed back into her earning a yelp, but she didn't fight or scream this time. He started off slow and steady feeling his magic was sparking with a gentle high of pleasure racing through his body. Though this wasn't about him now, he wanted her to feel the same pleasure he felt, to feel the same love he felt too, so with a steady rhythm along with his soul, he thrusted into her watching as his dick made her body expand and glowed below her flesh. She was crying, but gasping obviously no longer fighting the same sensations he felt. No words were needed, but his soul spoke more to her now.

'I love you'  
'You're beautiful'  
'I want you'  
'Will you be happy?'  
'I promise to protect you'  
'Take my love'

She heard it all, each word promising love and comfort, begging her to accept his love, to accept his soul. She felt disgusted with herself, she wanted to go home, she hated the pleasure she felt. She hated him! He felt this and it nearly dishearted him, but he didn't give up and started speeding up his thrust. She violently was gasping for air as her whimpers now become painful moans. He was too big, tearing her insides as she felt the barrier in her was preventing him to go any further. "Y-Your mine," he panted as he pushed her legs to meet her chest, and pounded down into her womb. "I won't let you go!" She looked up at into his eyesockets, his one visible eye shine down at her with love and warmth. He felt so heavy inside her, and their breathing were becoming harsher. She started feeling some sort of ball of flesh slapping against her entrance lips. He stopped trying to catch his breath before releasing her legs, resting on her stomach as he started thrusting again. She cried out both in pain and pleasure as his cock rubbed against a bundle of nerves inside her. "I'm going to-" he gasp as his thrusts became harder and faster, but once again stopped as he pulled out. She felt relieved, empty, and oddly unsatisfied, before she was turned to her stomach and forced to go on her knees. She leaned onto the mattress making her back curve before his cock returned into her folds once again.

She screamed out before he started humping her once more mounting her as if she were a dog. He whined happily as he felt the familiar feeling of pleasure invading his senses. His soul singed joyfully as he continue to pound into her, he knew soon he will reach his end, to spill ever drop of his seed into her womb. To finally begin their lives and give a new life into their cold world. Feeling near his peak, he thrusted once, breaking that annoying barrier and shoving his knot deep into her. She screamed as he felt her tighten around him and started releasing her cum onto his cock which finally released his, and since she was on her knees, his seeds practically spilled into her womb, causing her to whimper. Another wave of euphoric spread as his soul came inside her soul, dripping with their juices onto her back. He gasps and watched as both souls twitched in his gaze.

He finally did it, he claimed her body and soul, he found himself smiling as he taken noticed of a new light shining in her soul. He leaned onto her as he relaxed his hold collapsing on his side with her joining him. After so long of having her here, he felt free to love her. His mate... his beautiful mate, he stroked her abdomen as he kissed her head. He lowered both souls into her view. "Look princess" he whispered as she rose her head a bit looking at the souls, "we made something, something special" he kissed her again as she stared at the souls still tied together. Her eyes wide with fear, pain, and horror, she knew that now she can't escape him, she can never go home now.

"We're gonna be parents"

***********

Since that day she give birth to her first child, a healthy baby girl, who looked human. To see his spirit crushed pleased her, but she also feared for her child, that he might kill her. However he was soon happy at the fact he had a child, he was practically laughing and crying holding her as he smothered her with kisses. "Oh princess, she is beautiful, healthy and strong, I-I can't believe I'm a daddy!" He beamed at her as he rocked her baby girl who began crying, she frighten him a bit, but she took her baby and fed her from her breast. He watched with interest and a warmth in his eyes, his smile was truly warm and happy. "Are you going to name her, Princess?" He asked as he hugged her, she felt sick in her stomach as he beamed at her, feeling the suffocating love in her soul that she knew belong to him. She never met his gaze though, and focused more on her daughter, naturally tanned with the sweet redness in her cheeks, brown hair smoothed out by her. She oddly smelled of the sweet scent of lilies, which had now become a faded memory of her time on the surface. Feeling in her heart that she missed the surface world, her little girl here seem to remind her of that, becoming a beacon of light in this cold, grey world. "Lily" she whispered, her voice had become hoarsed and distance over time that it had become a thing to only whisper. "Lily, its perfect, our precious little flower" he went as he gently stroke her baby's face. She forgotten that he was here, it was a small pleasant moment, but as usual he had to take it away.

"Welcome to the family, Lily"

 


	2. Aren't they beautiful?

**Okay oddly my goal for this story is to make it to 12 chapters before Dec. 14 thats when the whole net neutrality ban starts so I do hope you enjoy it and bare the whole long chapter/paragraphs in this story**

**Link to see Lily: https://sinningbadlyforaskeleton.tumblr.com/image/168836467014**

* * *

 

Its eerily quiet, as usual the sound of snowfall echo through the caverns. The stale smell of decay and dust lingered, the town was in gloom. She had become accustomed to all this, after all she had no choice, but to stay. "Momma, look what I drew" she shift her gaze to meet a pair of beautiful blue eyes. They were nothing like her (E/C) colors or his, so both were mildly surprised to see such a color. He suppose it had to do with her trait inheritance, her trait was blue that brighten down to green making the middle meet look turquoise color. She was grateful for that, "Momma, you okay?" She asked making her snap back into reality. "Okay" she whispered, she didn't talk much, pretty sure she become a mute. She had to work extra hard to speak to her little girl, watching her face bloom into a smile brighten her day. A sound erupted from the front signalling tge arrival of her nightmare, "yay! Daddy's home" went her child as she flung the door open. She gazed at the door knowing that in her soul, it become heavy. The doors mock her in a way, showing that despite being allowed around the home, it was shown that she could never leave. "Hello my little flower" his deep baritone voice made her flinch, "you've been good to mommy?" He asked with that warmth tone in his voice.

"Yup! I drew a picture for mommy, I was about to give it to her" she went. Her soul suddenly ached, knowing full well who it belong to, "I'm sure she'll love it" he went, a few shuffles a bit before it stopped. "Sweetie, Daddy needs to talk to mommy for a bit so stay down her with Papy" she froze as her daughter excitedly agree leaving to have her soul fill with dread. The sound of his footstep show that he was dragging them, 'he probably feels bad about something... its never good,' she thought. As her captor-... "husband" came to view, his blazing red eye peer down at her with warmth that matched his tone with Lily. He closed the door and settled his axe down beside the wall as he approached her. She stiffen as he sat down before her, feeling his skeletal hand carress her face. "How are you princess? Any trouble? Pain? You hungry?" He asked as he rested his other hand on her swollen belly housing her second child. She denied all questions as he gently raised her face to meet his eyes, "you okay princess? You seem a bit down, I keep patella you, to rest and relax, stress is not good for the baby" he went as his grin widen. Puns and jokes were his ideal of a way to try and make you crack a smile. Though without success, so he tries, she hasn't laughed at any of his disgusting dark humor or the mild ones. Though she knew he was also serious so she gazed down to let him finally let her go.

He looked down at her, seeing her eyes gloss with nothing, no joy, no love, no warmth. The only time he sees any of that is when he would see her smile down at their daughter. It always warms his soul to see her interact with their child. Though he would be lying if he didn't feel a tad bit jealous, but it never lasts since Lily showed absolute love and was willing to give the gifts he made for his wife. He knew she could never deny her daughter even if it was gift from him. Lily reminded him of Papyrus back before any of this shit went down, he was lucky to have that innocence in his life once more. He kisses his wife gently before carress her abdomen, feeling a lively kick at the barrier of flesh. He remembered when Lily was still in her, the more joyous time in his life. Even now he feels that joy as his new child made their presence known. "I can't wait to see you" he went as he gently lean down on her belly, "neither can your sister, she is excited to meet you, I know your mommy is too-" he did this all the time whenever he can. To speak and talk to his child, this showed his wife how much he loved his family, how much he loved her. He been blessed with this life, however he does grimace about their first time mating, he hated himself each day for doing that. However the second time she didn't fight, but it didn't mean she enjoyed it either. "Daddy's gonna go now, have to make sure your uncle is okay" he went, as he kissed his wife stomach before he rose to her lips once more. "I'll be back princess, gotta check on our flower and my brother" he went smiling before getting up from the bed. She didn't face him, that actually hurts to know considering how much he loves her. He wanted nothing more, than to see her smile, to love him, and to spend time with him, Lily, and his brother, 'I can be patient, no matter how long it takes.' He closed the door to his bedroom, releasing a long sigh before hearing a small giggle from the kitchen. His soul warmed up as he descend down the stairs to see a joyful sight. His little flower, coated in tomato sauce with his brother who was also coated in tomato sauce, on all fours making sure not to fall. "Hi BrOtHeR! LiLy WaS hElPiNg Me WiTh DiNnEr, HoWeVeR iT aPpEaRs We mIsSeD tHe BoWeL." Lily giggled a bit before she was lifted up from by his magic, "gotcha, I'mma get her in the bath Paps, the mop is right beside ya" he went as his brother was back on his two legs. "KaY bRoThEr!" He joyfully replied as he was left alone while Sans went to cabinet below the stairs, "oh! That's not a cabinet! I thought it was a cabinet daddy" went Lily.

"No sorry my little flower, but this is the entrance to my basement to the back, apparently I forgot I left one of the towels there," he went punching in some numbers taking noticed of her eyes scanning the little box. "Your welcome in here sweetie, nothing important is in here" he went as he entered into a long hallway and was met with a clean surface room. "Its clean" she whispered as she was sat on the top of the counter, while her Dad looked around, obviously searching for the towels. "Daddy, why do you have towels in here?" She asked while he pulled out one large one. "Well, this was actually my personal lab before... the whole hunger thing took over, I stopped coming in here after I gave up on that thing" he pointed towards the current. "Can I mess with it?" She asked as her Dad smile down at her, the same smile Mommy would give her. "Of course sweetie, just be careful okay?" He went looking a bit worried. She smiled as she was lifted up from the ground, already her little mind was speeding with many creative ways to destroy it, however some other part of her nagged at her to fix it. 'Daddy says I can mess with it, so why not?' She smiled as focused on the little box, "12-25-20xx"  
"My birthday?" She went earning a chuckle from her Dad, "easiest to remember" he went, "now how about that bath."  
  
  
Lily by then made it her mission to try and fix the weird machine down below, relying on old science books and some book about how to build stuff seem to help. Not alot though, nothing in those books told her how to fix any weird machine, but she had faith on her ability. Even if it didn't work she enjoyed tinkering it, though she oddly made sure not to be in here when her Dad came home. She didn't know why, but something told her its best not to, even if her Dad allowed it in the first place. "He still didn't give me an answer about why we had towels in the lab" she went, her Mom sitting beside her as she readed through another book out of boredom. "Book of Quantum" no clue where she got it, it was hard at first to understand, but was happy to figure it out, oddly interesting. "Smart" her mother whispered with the warmest smile she seen. Pride seem to shine in her (E/C) eyes, she always loved her mother's eyes she never seen them down in the underground especially since most monsters eyes are either red or black sometimes they were too small to even see the color. "Thank you Mommy" she went as she set the book down and crawled over to her mother's side. Resting her head gently onto the stomach of her mother, the sound of water filled her ears and the movement of her sibling brushed against her cheek. It was odd, but this was her way to bond with her unborn sibling, "Mommy, can I tell them a story?" She asked earning a nod from her mother. Smiling she laid her head back on her mother's belly, "once upon a time, there lived a wolf and a goddess-" she began as the world around them began to fade. She would do this, telling stories of heros, gods, and demons, she would never understand where Lily gets them, but she enjoyed listening.

It brighten her day, listening to her child stories, they bring a new life in their gloomy, cold, grey world. Stroking her hair back as her child continues telling her newest story, feeling her baby insidr squirm and kick. She remembered one time on the surface, she had a grandmother telling her one day.

"I remember once when your sister was still inside your mom, she never kicked or moved unless I was the one touching your moms stomach. I then knew right then and there, me and your sister will be very close, and to this day, we still are."

Maybe that's what's happening, her baby did the same thing with Lily then they did with Sans, her, or Papyrus... Maybe more with Papyrus, but not as much as Lily. She was happy to know her children will be close, especially since one day she might not survive the following days ahead. Her worse fear is to leave her babies behind with Sans... She hated the idea of him raising them. "Aw what a sight," she froze as her gaze followed up by the door way. He smiled his usual disgusting smile, axe resting on his shoulder, and blood stained his clothes. "Daddy, you caught another human?" Went Lily as she sat up to meet her father's gaze. "Yup, me and Paps will be fine for a few days, which means a good meal for my precious flowers" he went dropping his axe and approached them. Lily hugged him never minding the scent of blood staining her dress. "I already finished cooking your meals girls, so they will be up in a minute, I also got a good chocolate bar for you both," he smiled. Her daughter cheered before dashing out of the room, "Imma go get clean!" Sans chuckled a bit before turning over to her, "enthusiastic one isn't she?"

She nod before settling a bit not bothering to face him as usual, "Princess." He kneeled down and and gazed at her with a puppy look on him, "I was wondering if... We can... go out, spend some time outside the house, Grillby promised not cook you, we can dine there, just for a while" she could feel her soul was aching and filled with hope knowing full well it came from him. She turned away from him which made her soul feel heavy with despair and desperation, she knew that he will try again. "Please princess, its been a while since we've had any alone time plus it do you good for some fresh air and exercise," he plead. She glared at him with full rage in her veins, practically could feel her blood boil. Sans flinched as she did this before his face was sketched with sadness. He wanted her to relax and maybe a good dinner seem like a way to do it, but as usual he was denied... again. "I'll... I'll bring up your dinner, please relax for a while" he went as he turn away and exit the room. Feeling the wave of relief as he left let a sigh escaped her lips, she mentally scolded herself for letting her anger get the best of her. She was lucky that he was in a mellow mood, or she would have been 'punished'. However she knew its been six years since her daughter's birth, not once had he made any attempt to 'punish' her. Though he still hacked her limbs, but those were less often. Mostly when food is low for him and his brother. He cried while doing so, since he "loved" her so much and never "wanted" to hurt her. She shuddered in disgust and scowled, she wanted nothing more than to be free, but... It was just a simple dream, since the birth of Lily, she was chained down with him. She knew that chances of escaping are 0 to none, she could never risk her daughter through that. Nor will her family up top approve of her child especially since she had her when she 19... 'so much for breaking traditon' she thought. Leaning onto the pillows that carressed her back, she found herself tracing her stomach as they moved slight beneath her. She found herself smiling at the memory of her first pregnancy, how freaked out she was feeling Lily move so much. Made her wonder how her mother did it? She remembered how her mother carried all four children, though raising the two others were more her job than her mothers. Especially since they were both born the same year, 'I had to grew up at a early age... Guess I am lucky enough to know how to raise babies, since he doesn't know how.'

When Lily was born Sans was seriously a mess and it amused her so much to see him be so scared. He also had tried feeding her human flesh and tried teaching her at the age of three how to use a weapon. She went on a full rage mode on him actually interacting with him for the first time, which she grew mad at herself for doing. Bright side is that he stopped and listened, she also had no choice, but to teach him how to raise a child, and to gather food the proper way, ended up using the same method on his brother. Though she hated Sans so much and practically feared him; she can't deny the fact she missed socializing with others. It was driving her mad! So interacting with him was a way to deal with him, even if she hated it, but when Lily started talking and moving more, she completely moved away from him and focused more on her child. She was happy about that too since her baby will be her main focus too, though she does fear that one day he will snap and kill them. No matter how much he says he loves them, she knows he will never change, a bloodthirsty predator, ready to pounce on her or her children.

  
Lily laid on the floor, belly full and was happy, currently drawing her family down. She had noticed lately her Dad has been a bit down, and her Mom has been more angry, mostly towards Dad. In a way she's been beginning to understand this, since she could talk and walk, she noticed something wasn't right with her family. Especially how her Mom always looked scared of her Dad, don't get it wrong, but she loved her father as much as any girl can. She sees him as a guide for protection and support, he would do anything for her and her mother. Yet maybe that was why? She noticed how she stayed inside, never allowed out unless someone was with her, how her father's job was to hunt humans, and when alone, she noticed her mother practically look so sad. 'Mom is human, I'm half, but I look human more than I look monster,' she thought. She was curious about this, sometimes she wonder if she really was her father's daughter, but according to her Mom, he was the only person "ALLOWED" near her at the time. She hummed to herself, looking down at the pictures in her drawings, each individual smiling. Taking the drawing she began ripping it in little pieces before dumping the litter into the trash, "Mommy's right, I'm smart" she smiled until it turn into a frown, "maybe too smart." "Hm, I should go down there again, Daddy won't be home for a while and uncle Papy is out gathering materials. Best to do it now then later," she said as she approached the little door below the stairs. Punching in the numbers before the door let out a soft creak, she placed a brick in between the door so she could heard the door open when her Dad get's home.

  
'Princess' she went as she snapped out of whatever day dream she was in, 'he has been calling me that for so long. Do I even remember my name?' It never truly came to mind for the pass 8 years being down here. Though it did unsettle her that she might have forgotten her own name. Getting up and from her bed, she looked around for anything to write on, thinking that maybe writing it out should be easier, maybe help her remember. However after searching the room for maybe an hour or so, she gave up and decided to leave the room to look for one. Grabbing her hand made cane, she tucked it under her arm; Sans made it for her if you are asking, but don't ask her where it came from.  
Back to her task, she hobbled down the stairs, making sure to not miss the steps as she descend down the stairs with ease. The sound of the house creaking echoed notifying her that she was alone...

'That's not right, Sans stopped taking Lily with him, after I raged at him and Papyrus never took her out unless with Sans.' She scanned the living room seeing that nothing was out of place, no break-in's so that is a good sign. She looked around a bit more before a crashed could be heard from... the cabinet? Looking down at the door to see a brick holding it open, she guessed that they might be in there. Opening it to reveal a hallway turning right, seeing the light at the end proved her theory. Entering she left the door alone back in its original place and walked through the hallway into another room. She never been in here, and something didn't settle right in her stomach about it, "Mommy!" She flinched as she turned to see her child covered in soot and oil, "what are you doing here Mommy, you should be resting." Everything just... felt like it was in slow motion. She watched as she child make way towards her, before slipping on some oil that must have spilled causing her to fall back. She ended up try catching her until she realize her daughter had switched on some sort of handle. The machine then roared with life as everything slowly became bright and her body seem to sting. Her daughter look so scared and apologetic as her vision was flooded with white. All she could feel is the eruption of fear eating it's way into her soul, tearing itself through until....

Nothing...

  
Sans teleported after the feeling of being teared apart, the fear and regret grew inside him. His family was endanger, whatever was hurting his wife was obviously there. His instincts became wild and he was scanning his home before realizing his brother was hunched over by the doorway of their home. "Paps! What happened!?" He went practically feeling his soul becoming lighter than usual. "I-I dOn'T kNoW sOmEtHiNg ExPlOdEd!" He went causing Sans soul to sink, "Shit!" He teleported upstairs, "Princess!?" Not in their bedroom. Teleported to Paps room, "Lily!?" Not there either... the basement. He teleported once more, but was greeted with the vision of smoke and the sound of fire crackling "Lily?" He coughed, "Princess? You guys here!? Are you okay!?" No sound, his soul called out in hopes to get a respond. Anything, anywhere!

'I can't feel her... D-Don't tell me-...'

he kneel down looking through the debree as hoping to find anything. Burning his hands as he practically clawed away the melting metal and ash, until he hit something that wasn't. His wife's cane. His whole body froze as he discovered that his wife was caught in the blast, 'b-but if she was here then...' he digged a bit more ignoring the pain that was building in his palms before taking hold of something rubber. Using his strength he yanked it out to reveal a small child size boot... Lily's boot. "BrOtHeR!? ArE tHeY iN tHeRe!? ArE tHeY oKaY!?" He ignored his brother's pleads as he sat there numb. His wife and child had be in here... Lily was probably messing with it... He thought it wasn't active since he dismantle it unless...  
"Lily was fixing it" he choked, "she must have been, and I encouraged it" he started chuckling as the sounds of footsteps echoed through the air. "All those books," he laughed, "all those questions" his laughter grew, "She was really fixing it." Finding himself laughing even harder, "SHE WAS ACTIVATING IT WITHOUT KNOWING WHAT IT IS!" he went into hysteria of laughter, as grey forming teardrops streamed down his face. 'Princess probably noticed she was gone' he thought as he hurdled himself onto the floor cracking the marble that once looked polished, 'came in here to check on her!' His laughter never stopped, and neither did the tears. Papyrus by now had already made himself known, however he was too much in pain to pay any attention; his wife is gone as well as his children... children.... his baby, he would never know if it was a boy or girl. That tripled the pain in his soul, the tearing agony of so much gain, his life, his family... snuffed out in a flashed, yet no bodies, just ash... ash... ash... anD MORE ASH!  
He scooped up a handful and got up smiling as his tears never stopped coming, "Look bro!" He flung the ash, "they sparkle! So many of them! My wife and children are spaRKLING LIKE STARS! AREN'T THEY BEAUTIFUL!?"

 

 


	3. The world above and the world below

**I am gonna be honest I did not expect people to like this dark, weird, and slightly disturbing story. But hey I made it my goal to finish it before the 14 of December so I am going to go through with it.**

**Btw if you guys have any suggestions let me know, I'm open for anything ;3**

* * *

White...

All white, but pleasantly warm, the ground made her ich, but it felt so soft. The scent... the scent itself was fresh and clean. 'That's not right, everywhere in the underground it smells stale,' she thought as she began slowly opening her eyes. The first thing she sees is her little girl fast asleep, bring a flow of warm that steady her soul. However she noticed how bright it is and how green the floor was. The breeze that soothed her raw skin, "hey kiddo, you okay?" She flinched a bit recongizing the voice. "Brother, why are the humans sleeping on the ground?" She knew that voice too, but they both sound different. She listened as the voices grew more concern, until a yawn broke out disturbing their conversation. "Daddy?" She heard her flower say, bringing an unwelcome silence, "Sans! You didn't tell me you had a child!" Went the voice causing her to finally open her eyes once more. The brightness was hard to see, but she adjusted, seeing her flower beside her look at her. "Mommy! Your okay!" Her child jumped into her arms, shaking, "I'm so sorry Mommy! I didn't think it would work, I'm sorry." She carressed her as she cried into her shoulder, she forced herself to look up to greet the nightmares she had lived with for 8 miserable years. However she was greeted with someone else.... He looked... different... No skull broken, his eyes were glowing white, he wore his usual attire, but only the T-shirt was different. He stared at her with confusion and oddly innocence in his eyes. She turned to the other who was not on all fours, his smile was perfectly fine, eyes gleamed with a ounce of purity. He reminded her of a child, "hello human, are you alright?" He had reach over to possibly help her.

But with years of having her limbs teared off or hacked caused her to become more afraid of anyone else's touch. So when he reached for her, she practically scooted away, she felt fear crashing down in her soul holding her child protectively. "Mommy, uncle is worried about you, he can help" went her child, making her pause; she can never say no to her daughter. After a long hard battle within herself she hummed softly for only her child can hear, "Mommy says, you can hold her now." Looking up to see Papyrus smile down at her kindly made her relaxed before he gently took her arm, tucking his other by her side helping her up. She winces a bit as she got up holding her abdomen, feeling her baby kick and move was a blessing, Sans... the smoother version of Sans gapped as he noticed her belly, making him look extremely uncomfortable. This usually would please her, but this isn't the nightmare she was forced to be with. So it actually bothered her a bit, "kiddo" he finally spoke up gaining her daughter's attention, "um, maybe its best you walk with me, so um.... Mommy, can rest a bit without worry." Her daughters eyes lit up with joy, looking to her as she gave a nod, "okay Daddy!" She went leaping from her hold and landed safely near him. "Alrighty! Now we go" went Papyrus as he continue their way, her daughter walking hand in hand with this new Sans. She leaned on the chestplate of this new Papyrus who softly hummed a tune, making her feel drowsy with sleep.

'This is weird' he thought, 'this is feels weird' he continued as he gazed down to the smiling child who uncaringly grabbed his hand. She skipped along with a smile on her baby face, trying hard to catch up with his speed; he felt absolutely nervous, who were they and why was this child calling him Dad and his brother Uncle. He couldn't wrap his head around it, and it still baffled him when they appeared, the sense of time dipping, the sudden feel of excitement in his soul moments before they appeared. "Daddy" he flinched as he turned to face her, blue eyes that were soft and kind, "what is this weird shiny green thing?" She asked looking down at her feet. "This is grass kiddo, shines when its healthy" he went as he smoothed her knuckle a bit, before watching the light in her eyes brighten... no it literally brighten! They-they changed into stars, "Does that mean we're on the surface!?" She smiled. This made him freeze in place, "Daddy?" His brother paused as well, "were you not from the surface?" He asked.

"No... last time I remember it was underground, I was fixing the machine in our basement, Mommy found me and I accidentally hit a switch." He stared at her long and hard, finally putting pieces together, "um Paps, how about we get home and order pizza, just for today?" He asked looking serious. Papyrus caught on before smiling, "now usually I would be against such unhealthy food, but I can let it pass this once. Why, let's make it our personal pizza party! And we can watch some movies." The little one cheered as she rushed over and hugged Papyrus's leg, "thank you Uncle Papy!" She then lets go and rushes back to him catching him in a hug, "and thank you Daddy!" He forced himself to chuckle a bit as he gave her a small pat. Theu continued on their walk as she asked questions about things around them, like what was in the sky, what the buildings were, why people gave them funny looks. By the time they got to the parking lot, she was asking about the type of flower in the flowerbed near his brother's car. "That's a Lily flower" he said as he picked one for her, she accepted the flower with the look of surprise on her face, "that's why you call me your flower! I was wondering where it came from, you never told me" she smiled. Well that answer his question he was about to ask, he didn't know how to ask it. "Mommy, once told me, that she named me Lily because when I was a baby, I always smelled like it, even today," she said. Nor was she lying, when she hugged him, he did smell something sweet, but he couldn't remember the smell, now that he picked the flower it practically matched her scent. 'A natural scent, seems she to be blessed by it,' he thought before he opened to door for her. She climbed in and he helped with buckling her in, "Paps, Imma sit in the back with... um..." he looked at his brother smiled patiently. "Okay, go ahead and sit down before I give her to you" he said while he try to shift himself in, buckling up before he gently slipping her into his arms.

She looked at him a bit scared, but after a while slowly relaxed, she seem concentrated about something, but didn't say a word as the car started. Lily seem to be freaked out, before her mother calmed her down; he noticed she hasn't spoken a single word to her or anyone. He would have asked, but he couldn't exactly bring himself to say anything. He sighed as she once again looked at him curiously, like she couldn't believe what she saw. Found himself chuckling at her kitten look, which brought a shade of red to warm her cheeks, she then buried her face into his chest causing Lily to giggle. "Daddy made Mommy shy" she beamed, Sans found himself smiling more genuinely than he was at the park. It felt... normal in a way, and he couldn't understand why, though he didn't mind it, just confused.

  
She had fallen asleep during the ride, feeling a sense of security in this smoother version's hold. Everything felt warm and welcoming, and her soul felt a bit better now without that heavy weight that once plagued her soul. It was fresh, like a new start... maybe that's what it was, wherever her child had taken them, she was forever grateful. "Something moved!" She jolted awake as she turned her eyes towards the new skeleton, "wh-what's in there?" He went. She looked down at her belly and gave him a look, 'what's a matter with him?' She softly glared at him, 'he acts like he's never had-... oh, oh!' Recognition. She turned to Lily who was smiling at her, returning it before letting out a soft cough and whispered, "tell." He may not hear it, but Lily did, "Daddy is silly" she giggled as she gain his attention, "my sibling is in there, its your baby Daddy"   
"WHAT!?" the car sways a bit and car horns can be heared before they were back to normal, "Brother are you keeping secrets?!" Went Papyrus.   
"Bro, I swear I am not! You know I tell you everything" he said.   
"Yes, but if she is your child and her mother is holding your baby, does that mean..." he gasped, "She is your mate!?" Papyrus seem to be smiling through his eyes, but then again when isn't he? Sans looked to be a mess now, and was flushed with... blue... is that his magic? But wasn't it grey or red? She shook her head slightly as she reminded herself that this was someone different. Her nightmare didn't have blue magic, he wasn't fully clean, he did have a hole in his head... she kept on reminding herself. Taking each detail as she try to reason with herself, but... it was hard, she was terrified still, but she did feel safer, that's an improvement. "We're here~!" Sang Papyrus as he stopped the car; from where she sat, she could tell it was a two story home, decorated with colorful lights. Sans unbuckled Lily and himself before exiting out the car, since he was still bigger than a normal human male, it would make sense on his strength, however she hasn't eaten alot like most humans so she would say she lost alot of weight the pass 8 years. Papyrus lifted Lily up from the ground as he unlocked the door, allow them inside, even the inside was warm too. "Go ahead and make yourselves at home, I'll call the pizza," smiled Papyrus as he left to the kitchen. "Daddy, can I take a bath?" Asked Lily earning a chuckle from Sans, "sure kiddo, let me put down Mommy, and I'll find you a towel." Lily cheered as she left the scene, Sans then looked at her making her flinch under his gaze. "Relax," he went as he sat her down, taking two pillows and put them behind her back, "I heard pregnant women need something to lean back on when 7-9 months pregnant." She looked at him curiously making him shift a bit, "I guess, I'll be back" he said leaving her behind.

Lily sat in the bathroom, everything seem similar to her home back in the underground, except everything is different. Her Dad looks different, her uncle looked different, and instead of the underground, they were on the surface. "Lily" she turned to face her father's doppleganger who smiled a bit, "got the towel, need help to start the bath?" She couldn't help, but to smile at him. So far even he couldn't deny her either, not that she would use it against him. "Yes please" she responded as he gave her the towels, she watched as he turned on the water for her, watching curiously waiting if the water turned to Lava first. "Water you lookin at sweetie?" He asked, she snapped her face to him in surprised before a sudden grin grew on her. "Nothing much, just aqua-bating if I want bubbles or no bubbles" she snickered. Watching his eyes bright a bit before a chuckle escape him, "nice one sweetie" he went before he got up and turned, eyes close, "sorry to cut this short, but is it okay if I ask you some questions, Lily?" He asked. "Sure Daddy" she went as she took this as a sign to strip her dress.

"Okay, so how old are you sweetie?" He began.

"I am six"

"Okay, do you know your birthday?"

"Um... 12-25-20xx... I've been thinking Daddy, why does the 12 be in the beginning?" She asked.

"Oh, okay on the surface there's this thing called months, twelve all together so you were born on the twelve month of the year 20xx" he answered making her smile, "Okay, so what month is it?"

"December and on gyftmas/christmas day" he answered.

She slipped into the bathtub and pulled the blind so that he can turn. "What's christmas?" She asked as she began wetting her hair; Sans turned before seating himself down. "Christmas is when you get gifts from a big jolly man, who is magical, he gives children gifts who have been good all year," he answered. He listened to the sounds of the water splashing and her giggling, "really, wowie! The surface is so big! I'm so glad we moved here... I'm more happy that you look better, so is Uncle Papy!" This peaked his interest, what did he look like to her? "Wanna help Daddy refresh his memory, cause it seems I have lost it" he went. Earning a giggle from her, "silly Daddy, but if you can't remember, I can tell you" she went as he leaned back, "we lived in Snowdin, everything is usually boarded up and-"   
"Wait boarded up?" He asked sitting himself straight, "yeah, to keep the cannibals out and prevent Mommy and me from harm, remember, the hunger took over the underground since Queen un-dick took over. And since Mommy is human and I'm half human, you and uncle Papy kept them away." Sans sat there frozen, unsure what to say... wherever they came from, it was obviously a terrible place, why would he allow such-...  
"Lily" he went earning a hum from her, "before you got here, how did Mommy and me act with one another?" She grew quiet, feeling the knot in his non-existing stomach to tighten. "Mommy seem fine, she only smiles with me, but whenever you came and talk to her, she stops smiling, she always looks scared. But you love Mommy very much, so I never understood why, she would be scared" he sat there drinking all this information. He suspected something about this, though he couldn't understand it, 'if this version of "me" loved her that much, then why would she be scared?'

Lily laughed which snapped him out of his mind, her laugh sound so exhausted and sad. His soul bounced with anxiety and pain to hear it from such a bubbly girl. "Ca-can I be honest, Daddy?" She asked him, her voice sound a little scared and tired. "Sure sweetie, what is it?" He asked as he leaned a bit more, the sound of water splashing became known and the curtain pulled to reveal her face. "I'm tired of pretending" she went looking so sad, "I try to be as optimistic as I can, but when I was building the machine and taught myself how. I began noticing the pass few days how Mommy looks terrified and I also noticed those lines on her body Daddy." She paused as she settled her arms over the tub and laid her head down. "Mommy once told me, not believing that I would understand, but... before you bonded with her, she use to be cattle for you and uncle Papy" his magic stopped and he could feel that the lights in his sockets died out. "Mommy fell into the underground, and gain this ability to grow her limbs back if one ever got cut off though its really painful. You used her to stock up food, but after making me, you made it less and less before you only did it when we were low on food..." he felt sick at this... cannibalizing monsters... flesh eating monster.... human eating monsters!?

"No more sweetie" he went as she looked at him, "I'm not doing that ever again, we are on the surface now, we don't have to worry about food or supplies. Your both safe here in our new home, okay" he went as each word came out flawlessly, however it brought a sour taste in his mouth. Lily gave him a look that shined hope, "promise?" She asked as he took the towel out and helped her out and wrap her up, "I promise" he went holding the tiny little girl in his arms. She looked like a baby in his hold, taking in her face to see anything that might take after him. Though her eyes were a dead give away for magic, she had this bone structure that was similar to his, a smile that seem to grow as she looked at him. His soul called out to this child... to his child, and she respond allowing his magic to imprint on her, so that every monster would know, that she is his. "Come on munchkin, let's go get you dressed up" he smiled as she giggled a bit. His magic still imprinting her, but since she techincally some way his, it was running smoothly and quicker than usual. So for now he was going to dress his little one in something more... newer and warmer than those raggy purple thing she had for clothes.

  
Papyrus had helped her get some paper for her to write, trying her best to remember her name. Her guard had lowered a bit and she felt safer with this new Papyrus, who actually listened to her than assume things on the whim. 'Carol? No doesn't sound right... maybe joyce? Naw too weird, argh! Why can't I remember' she frowned as she scribbled all over the names. 12 names and none seem to fit her, all cast in bold letters that were nicely neat and well print. 'Heh, despite it all, my writing skills never lost their touch-...' she paused; she remember another thing that she loved doing up on the surface. Writing.   
She enjoyed writing, a passion that grew as the years went by, and each day improved, she tested many styles with her hand and did stories much like Lily does. 'Must have inherit that from me' she smiled feeling her soul swell with happiness and pride, though another thought had crossed her mind. What style did she used often? She remember a peculiar style that helped her remind her of things, either to little notes, schedules...  
"Mommy, you're writing!" She paused as she looked up to see her daughter clean and dressed in a white long sleeve dress with blue little designs that framed the edges; it was simple, but a lovely dress. "Pretty" she whispered earning a hug from her, "thank you Mommy! Daddy picked it for me" she said as she pointed to Sans who smiled. He looked more relaxed, which eased her a bit more, 'if he is anything like her nightmare, then its safe to say he's happy' she thought as she heard the sound of a ring, "pizza is here! And oh Sans, go pay the nice human deliever, I must make sure our nice human is cleaned" went Papyrus as he lifted her up. She panicked a bit, feeling the urge to thrashed and claw, but she reminded herself that they were nothing like the nightmares, she was safe and he wouldn't do anything to her. "Alright bro, I'll bring up her new clothes after I take care of the take out" he smile, while Papyrus gave a stern look, but he walked away while her child and Sans took care of whoever was at the door.   
Hour later, she was cleaned and dressed, in a robe that carried a weird symbol on it, though it was very long and the sleeves drapped across her hand. "Sorry I will fix this after dinner, promise" went Papyrus as he once again scooped her in his arms. She nod while holding onto him as they greeted Sans and Lily downstairs. She was seated back on the pillows, watching as her child feasted on the pizza that was given to her. She was then offered a plate as well, the smell overwhelm her senses, its been so long since she last enjoyed this. She mostly ate from whatever her nightmare offered, usually canned beans, soup, and if he had a lucky day, some peaches. "You okay?" She twitched as she turned to face him, "take it slow if you want, don't eat it all too fast, okay." His words reassured her, his tone soft and gentle, he seem to understand her and maybe that was needed. "Slow and steady wins the race, right Sans?" Papyrus beamed at Sans who nod, "yup, now how about we enjoy dinner and watch some Bambi."

  
The snow had started falling down hard, the town was buried beneath its rage. The world in the underground had ten times become as darker than he last remembered. Paps, stirred the pot in the kitchen, listening to the storm rage on, and the sounds of his brother techinally break and roared. He shivered and covered the side where his ears would be, his soul quivered and he kneeled down as he buried his head between his knees. Forgetting the pasta all together, he crawled on all fours, making sure to turn off the stove before looking over towards his brother's bedroom. Door still intact, lucky him... he frowned as he crawled out the door into the storm, feeling the chill nip at his bones. However he didn't care, it was obvious now that it wasn't safe to stay at home, his best option was to go to the captial. He prefer it that way, Undyne had called him earlier anyway. He went onto his feet looking one last time at his home, feeling his soul dim and tears had swelled at the ridges of his sockets. He was going to miss it, his home, his brother... but mostly he missed his niece and sister-in-law... well he prefer calling her sister. He missed the way his niece clinged on his leg, he miss the way his sister would sit and listen to his silly rants, he would miss the feel of the baby under his fingertips; he missed them. The sounds of the snow crunch beneath someone's footsteps alert Paps, making him snap and snarl at whoever dare to approach him. However he relaxed as he saw that it was Doggressa, nodding at his direction before turning back to Waterfall. Taking that as his cue to leave Snowdin, he glances off towards one more time, before he stomped off to Waterfall with the mist eating his shadow in the storm.

The grey world has made itself known, it always had yet no one truly paid any attention to it; no one, but him. He sat there on his bed, feeling the pain in his soul, feeling how empty and hallow it was. Every ounce of him felt dead, brittle, and... useless, staring at the darkness of his bedroom, he could think of thing, but about his wife and his children. How happy they made him, the feeling of warmth he recieve from his child, the touch of his child housed in his wife's stomach, and the scent of lavender of his wife, and how she always made him relax and chase the nightmares that once plagued him. But now she is gone, they both are gone and there is no reason for him to go on, 'heh, what's the point... why bother? They're gone now so why should I be here?' He thought. A laugh escaped him as he began to reach over into his now broken dresser, pulling out a crisp clean knife. The tears haven't stopped, why should they? He is already broken... long time he has been broken, but when his wife came into the picture he felt lighter and happier, coming home to a brother who never lost faith. Meals brought less or more, but it never bothered him, the day goes on with him listening to the sound of his wife's heart beat. How beautiful it sounds behind her ribcage, he could easily break into her and grab her heart, to see if it still beats as he held it in his hands.... He did, but her body grows a new one, an odd human she is, but a beautiful one. Her (E/C) were lovely usually filled with terror or agony, he grown bored of those lights and craved for something sweeter. Something that had surpass his hunger, and something of value in his soul, it would do leaps and pulse with such unexpected love and adoration.   
His stomach call her his food, his pet, his cattle...  
But his soul called her, his lover, his wife, his soulmate.

Now that's gone... It leaves him alone in this grey world, with nothing left. So this is the best, rather end it all and die than be going through the pain and agony that replayed him. Him imagining her, hoping she would smile one day for him. To touch her soft (S/C), reminding him how alive she is, and feel the tenderness he craved from her. He wanted her to love him willingly, to not be afraid, yet now he can't, alone with this illusion of his telling him to find her, telling him that she is okay and alive. "Please" he begs as he drops the knife, his hands covered his skull scratching the surface and slowly breaking himself. "You're gone! I wanna be with you and Lily, why are you keeping me from being with you!?" He screams as the illusion of his soulmate look down at him pitifully. 'Go back and look' she whispers to him as he felt her soft lips press against his skull. He felt the urge to reach over and kiss her properly, but she is air in his hands. However how can he deny her? He is willing to do anything for her and his child, so dragging his feet, he went out of his room. Noticing his brother is gone, noodles on the stove as he checked the kitchen, did his brother leave him too? 'Nah, Paps would never leave me' he thought as he turned back to the door that lead to the lab. Walking through as he passed the doorway, the fire had died down and the smoke has cleared, his soul once more called out to them, but no one came. Kneeling down as he scoops the remaining ashes of the debree allow it to slip from his hands as tears mingled with the ash. 'Look' again his illusion whispers as he turn his gaze toward the machine, slowly got up as he again walked towards the machine. Broken and was beyond repair, until he noticed the dialer....

Project A: connection dimension 1UTau112920xx10:30

No way... "she-...." he turned his gazed to his illusion who beaming brightly. His mind seem desperate for some kind of love from his wife, but he'll worry about it later. There is a possibly that his family is alive, he just has to fix this machine, but how? Lily did most of the work, and it was obvious she wanted this hidden from him, 'that's... the first time Lily distrust me' his daughter loved him, he knows that, but to not trust him with this hurts. Sure, he assumed she would destroy it, that's why he gave her the hammer and tool box. He is not prepare for this, let alone lose them, though he can't help, but to feel proud of his daughter. 'How smart our little flower has become,' he praised as his soul beamed with pride. However it was short lived as he remembered his baby had caused this, she will get punished when he gets her back, "I promise."

  
Sans chuckled as Lily watched the movie with interest, tears had dried up ages ago. She was now loving the scene with Bambi and Faline frolic around, his soul was humming with joy, then he turned to the woman who sits beside him; she had eaten the pizza in small bites, but seem to enjoy it. She was cautious which seem understandable, but now her guard was lowered which brought him a chance to see her soul. A beautiful sapphire blue, Integrity a good trait to have, however it seemed dull and cracked. The's also a hint of a bright light blue at the center of her soul, its not hers obviously, but it struck him odd. He looked at her stomach still shocked at the fact humans carried baby humans inside them. He could see a very healthy and tiny soul, the color of red, Determinatin. That made him weary, it is possible that this child determination could overpower Frisk's determination, cause he has never seen such a bright-...   
"Why?" He snappd out of his thoughts as he cast his gaze to greet a pair of beautiful (E/C) eyes. They're alot brighter than when they were at the park, filled with curiosity and cautions. "Heh, sorry just surprised humans carry babies in them," he went as he leaned back on the couch feeling her gaze still lingering on him. "Others.... humans..."she coughs a bit which caused him to flinch. "Easy sweetheart" he pats her shoulder ignoring the jolt she gave before rubbing her back, "don't push it, just focus on healing for now, okay?" He was going to have a talk with Toriel, this girl is way malnorished along with Lily, but her mother seem to be sick and injured even though she may grow her body parts back, he had read that humans can die of a certain sickness. Though he doesn't know which sickness, its best to treat it as if it is, 'tomorrow, I'll call Tori tomorrow this is too important to not care about' he smiles a bit making her become a bit more ease. Not smiles yet, but for some strange reason, he wishes she did smile for him. 

 


	4. Visitors!

**Ello Kiddos! And yes I know most of you guys aren't which is good because I would be arrested if you were now seems I got a steady pace with this story so my goal will soon be meet specially since its almost the 14 so hang in there goodies!**

**Again ideas and any help from you guys are welcomed, so no need to be shy beauties! I'm open for anyone's idea, of course the credit will go to you, I ain't no thief... unless you got chocolate then I will steal from you, but for now enjoy the chaps guys!**

* * *

He usually wouldn't wake up early, but it was necessary, considering that the new humans need to be check and Tori was more specialize in human pregnancy. Though how he was going to the phone is now a chore, because the little flower and her mother decided to sleep in his room. She had asked him about it and asked why her mother didn't sleep with him like usual; he never felt so embarrassed feeling his magic react and flood his face so much that Papyrus innocently teased him for being a blueberry. Lily only laughed at that and amusement seem to spark in her mother's eyes, anyway in the end he caved he now shared the bed with Lily and her mother. At first he was indeed nervous, but little by little relaxed, his soul humming calmed him as the sight of the humans sleeping. Specially her mother, this was the calmness he seen her, she look innocent, maybe child-like and in a way he was mesmerized by her. Everything just felt right with them by his side, and that completely baffles him; since coming to the surface humans had practically aimed for his people and some pro-monster activists. One human particular who he had some affection towards was actually killed in front of his eyes. He then felt numb of ever trying again, but after today he's rethinking it- "snap out of it" he hisses to himself, "gotta make that call" he slowly snuck off the bed and teleport down to the kitchen. Picking up the reciever and began dialing the number, though it was early he knew Toriel got up pretty early to prepare ahead of time for her classes at Monster Elementary. "Sans? You're awake awfully early, Papyrus is going to egg you on, if he finds you and bacon you to get up more," she went. He chuckled as his old friend roared with laughter, "nice one Tori and I'm sure that even this is too early for Paps, but its necessary, there's something of a request I need of you-"...

  
Awaking up to the sounds of birds was nice, it reminded her that she wasn't trapped anymore. And the sun, it brought her to tears as she gazed at the trickle of gold filling the sky, after being underground for so long, she had forgotten about the world above, how many humans had taken it for granted. Now she craved nothing more than to enjoy its light, "morning" she flinched, snapping her neck to his direction, but calmed down as it revealed to be Sans...  
Interesting, his name seem easier to pronouce now. "Sleep well?" He asked making her nod to his question, she slept so well, she felt well rested. "Heh good, glad you feel better, kinda made me on edge since you look so skittish" he admit. And she wouldn't mind if he thought that, she did indeed felt like that, especially around him, but as events played from yesterday she remembered how kind and considerate he was. That was way different than the nightmare version of him, "morning Mommy, morning Daddy" she looked over to her child who was rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Morning Lily, the suns out, I was considering on taking you guys out for some fresh air later on today, once my friend brings Mommy a wheelchair, so can you be good until then?" He asked as her daughter eyes lit up with stars, "okay! I'll be extra good then Daddy! I promise!" She smiled. She couldn't help, but to smile at her little flower, so cheerful; "alright, how about we go down and enjoy some breakfast" he went earning a squeal from Lily before she jumped off and dashed out, "is she always this?" He went smiling at her, giving him a nod as his response. "Welp, glad she energetic, I just gotta catch up" he went before he walked over to lift her up again. "Now how about I feed both of you two," he went gesturing towards her belly, something in her had warmed up at this yet couldn't pin point what it was. Allowing her to lean near his nape or where his nape should be, "Mommy, looks like a princess!" Went Lily as they came into the kitchen... when did they get there. "Morning Sans, morning human..." went Papyrus as he set a plate full of... is that pancakes?! "Looks like someone like pancakes" grinned Sans as he watched the woman in his arms looked at him, though she isn't smiling still she does look excited to see pancakes. His soul jumped around as he set her down, watching her interact with Papyrus while enjoying her tasty treat, he couldn't help to smile about it then again when isn't he? However seems only Papyrus and Lily can tell. It didn't feel exactly stiff and forced like he usually had the last few months, now he felt more relieved and relaxed in their presence.

"Brother! Lily has brought to my attention that a friend is coming over to aid our young human mother, who may they be?" Ah right, he forgot to mention this to Papyrus, "my good friend Toriel, she's coming over today" he went. Papyrus however looked confused, "doesn't she have work today?" Sans shrugged a bit making his brother stare at him, "Sans that's not a real answer." Lily smiled after finishing her plate, drinking this white cool substance called "milk" watching her Dad and Uncle have their little chat. It was always funny to see them like, though they don't joke around as often so it rare back at their old home so it made the moment even more special. "Ah! Mommy, I haven't told any stories to my sibling for a while, can we do it when nap time comes around?" She asked earning looks from both brothers. Her mother nod as she ruffled her hair, "well we'll be at the park today so why don't we have nap time out there?" Asked Sans earning a gasp from Papyrus, "Mr. Boss says I can have a break today so, let's make it a picnic!" Sans looked at his brother his soul practically beaming with joy, it was feeling like some family outing with them, in fact the home felt even more alive with them around. Though he still needs to be careful, there are anti-monster activist around though their attacks are less frequent. "Sounds like a plan, patella ya bro, that smart idea" he smirked as his brother practically bulging his eyes out, Lily stuffle a giggle before hearing a soft wheeze. Noticing the woman shoulders were shaking trying their best to cover their smile. "Humans do not encourage him please!" He went before Lily was smirking, a hint of mischief glimmer in her eyes, "I don't Uncle Papy, I think it was a bone-ifed pun, truly a punny pun, plus Mommy thinks so too, and rarely Mommy patella's me she likes them" Sans stood speechless as his child made an attempt to joke, his brother practically screaming, "SANS! YOU HAVE CORRUPTED LILY!" He broke out laughing his ass of as the room echoed with laughter and a screaming uncle/brother.

After breakfast Papyrus had cleaned the kitchen with the young mother who wanted to re-step every day necessities, while Lily was exploring the house, Sans had been pretending to sleep. Kinda hard to do since he felt so rested, it wasn't until he heard a thump on the coffee table was when he open his eyes. "Hey my little bloom, watcha ya got?" He asked half-interested in what she had, "Books! I love books, so when I was exploring I found a bunch up in the dusty room" she smiled as she held up a book about science and magic. Sans was staring at it before giving a chuckle, "Lily, that's a hard book, it will be hard to understand" his child frowned at this and then pouted, "I am smart, I fixed the machine by myself, I can make myself understand" and for a moment, a flicker of red pulsed out from her making him freeze. He watched as Lily turned opened the book and started to begin in the beginning. His soul was in rapid panic, but he was good a concealing it, 'that was no trick, that kid soul pulsed out determination' he thought as he began pondering, 'okay, only determined traited people can make their souls pulse like that, as well to activate their magics abilities too, but to have a child with three different traits and none of them are determination, that's impossible! Unless they inherit it from their parent' which was unlikely, he knows no Sans in any timeline have determination, if so they would be dead, and from his scan on the mother yesterday, she didn't have it so where did she earn the fracture of determination?

A knock jolted him out of his thoughts, signaling that his old friend had arrive. Teleporting from his seat he answered it to reveal a smiling human and a large yet beautiful goat monster, "hey Tori, hope traffic has been good for you, don't need a traffic-jam on a good time" he went earning a giggle from her, "we wouldn't want that, oh and forgive me, I had to bring Frisk, today happens to be a holiday for humans... mainly for shopping though" she frowned, but it went back to it's sweet smile. "Daddy, whose she?" He look down to see his child looking at Frisk and Toriel with fear and had her guard up, 'oh right I forgot they don't interact with other monsters from their world' he went as he became a little nervous. He had told Toriel that they came from a different place, though he hadn't gone into detail, "Tori, this is Lily, Lily this is Toriel Hopeful, and this munchkin is her kid, Frisk Hopeful, they're friends" he went as he noticed a pout forming on Frisk's face. Lily shyly waved at them both with a small smile, "hello little one, so glad to meet you," went Toriel smiling kindly making his child to slowly calm down. "Nice to meet you too" she whispered before she stiffen, "is Frisk a human?" Asked Lily making her look at Frisk, he was about two years older than her, so she was looking up at him. "Yep, like Mommy, Frisk is a human... or maybe a weird-puppy" smirked Sans while Frisk glared at him half-heartly. Lily looked like she wanted to say something, but she decided not considering the unnerving smile on her lips, "hi!" Frisk signed while speaking making Lily eyes widen, she then began signing, "hi Frisk, its very nice to meet you" he stared down at her completely baffled while Frisk was too in shock, before rapidly signing back. Lily kept it up too making a long silent conversation until Toriel gesture Frisk inside, both kids went off with Papyrus to play, leaving the young mother with Toriel. "My dear, you are healthy considering how malnorished you are, yet you baby is incerdibly strong, how long are you my dear?" She asked while the mother slowly showed her fingers to her, "oh my eight months pregnant? Why tomorrow is November, and it's halloween today, Sans, she is too weak to walk tonight, good thing I brought the wheelchair, however after this be sure she eats good, I can heal the rest of her wounds." Sans nod at all of this while Toriel began healing up the young mother's wounds, looking a bit nervous and skittish around her much like her daughter. Most people would warm up to Toriel, yet Lily and her mother didn't, then again things were different in their universe so it could be possible that Toriel was no different there... If she is even alive in that universe. "Sans!" He flinched as he came face to face with an angry goat, "you didn't tell me this was your mate" oh shit, not Toriel too! "Um... that's going to be hard to explain Toriel, but um..."   
"Hard to explain? Sans, your magic is stained in her soul! And the magic then infant gives off is like yours" wait what?! He stared at her completely baffled at this, when did he take claim on her... Toriel must have saw his confusion because she soften her gaze after realizing this, "you... didn't know?" It was a whisper, low, but loud enough for him to hear, "Tori, you might wanna sit down, its gonna be a long story" he grimly said as he looked at the young mother who looks deeply concerned about this too.

Lily like Frisk, he was the first human other than her mother to understand stand sign language. She had tried several times to teach her uncle back at home and her Dad too, however Uncle Paps didn't understand and her father didn't care for it. "Where did you learn the language of the hands, Lily?" Asked uncle Papyrus as he was playing action figures, and they are not broken! "Its boring underground so I read alot, Daddy brought home some books and there was one about sign language. I taught Mommy, but she doesn't remember, though I don't blame her, she was sick most of the time and had to be constantly warm," she went frowning at the memory of her mother wrapped in a blanket that had several straps on her, she was sick, but she also kept hurting herself when sick, her Dad did everything he can to keep her from injuring herself. He also lost his temper, it was the first time she grew afraid of him, and first she seen him struck her. Though he regrets it, but it still stays fresh in her mind, sorta the reason why she was willing to do anything he says so she wouldn't be hurt. "You okay Lily?" Signed Frisk who looked very sad and had this weird expression on his face. "I-It's nothing" she smiled trying to swallow the lump in her throat, "but Lily, you're crying" went Papyrus; she was indeed crying, guess it always hurts her to remember that memory. "I'll go get her a glass of water, stay here Frisk" he went as he left the two of them alone, Frisk was no looking at her with a sad smile, "that look in your eyes" she went, "you know something I don't?" She try being playful and ignoring the overwhelming need to bawl. Frisk frowned before pulling her in a hug, "I know you manage to get away" she froze, feeling the warm he gave was soothing, and his words brought some sense of comfort in her soul making her scream into his shirt muffling her voice so she wouldn't alert the grown ups. She felt so much relief that there was someone like her! Someone who understands and got away too, she didn't feel so alone now. Maybe there was a good chance she could feel safe with this new home, new family, and now with a new friend. A friend who was smiling back at her as she rubbed her eyes to see him, "thank you" she signed as he signed back, "your welcome." 


	5. Offically Screwed

**SO SORRY! I HAD A MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK AND IT WAS DIFFICULT TO GET PASS IT.**

**Bright side is... I actually finished it... I think... let me know if I miss anything and if you I used any ideas of yours, let me know so I can give credit and thanks for waiting guys**

* * *

 

He's nervous now... scratch that he is terrified! Toriel had been drilling him when they first started so it was hard to tell her. However as he continued he could see the anger building up inside her, so here they are with an angry goat Mom who is practically trying not to yell at him. "That still doesn't explain the imprint on her, if this other "sans" imprinted on her, shouldn't it be his not your magic?" She asked. Sans pondered on this considering that Toriel might have a point, "well if he has his magic blue then maybe we're no different... ahem, beside the whole-"

"Grey" they paused as they turned to the young mother whose been quiet for a good while. "Night-...night...mare...Grey" she forced out, as she pats her chest where her soul stood. She looks confused and so sure of her answer, "grey... his magic is grey" he went frowning, he never heard of a monster wielding grey magic, white yes, some pastel maybe, but never grey. "Decay..." whispered Toriel as both looked up, "Grey in monster terms means decay, we only had one case of this, however I do not remember it, but Asgore might."

Sans nod to her agreeing to speak to Asgore within the week, "however child" he looks up focusing on Toriel who gazed down at her, "your mark where he must have imprinted is gone, and now is replaced with Sans, so until we have the documents to confirm it, you'll be his- in humans terms- fianceè." He noticed her stiffen at this with a hint of panic showing in her eyes- 'oh shit, she's having a panic attack' he jumped from his seat as she lunged over nearly hitting the coffee table. Luckily he caught her, holding onto her as she try prying herself from him, "what's wrong with her?!" Toriel began to panic, not blaming her, but now isn't the time.

"Sweetheart!" She paused, gasping before he forced her to look at him, "your okay, calm down, focus on something else sweetie, what color is your dress" she look at her dress before giving a low answer, "good, what do you feel?" He asked as she closed her eyes and gave the correct answer. "Do you know who you are?" He asked once more as she once again closed her eyes. The tightness on her hold soften and she gazed at him with her answer, "(Y-.... (Y/N) (L/N)" she finally remembered.

After she had calmed down, Sans had her sleep, Toriel watched as he gently took care of his new bond partner. "I am so sorry Sans, I didn't think she would-"   
"Neither did I, but I do understand her situation, she is suffering from PTSD that... Heh, let's call "IT" horror, anyway whatever Horror did, made her go in defense, I know this guy is me, but even I would have some morals left if I was in that situation." Toriel agree, for a while she felt that she was blaming Sans for doing this imprint however, both youngsters had no choice in the matter, seems both needed each other in a way. She felt a sting of pain about this since she did at one time felt a little affection for her boney friend, but guess its too late now. "I'll speak with Alphys and Asgore about this, she needs citizenship and we need the monster-human marriage documents," she went.

' _Oh yeah, they accepted monster-human marriages not too long ago, guess its okay..._ ' he rubbed his face before looking over to her. "Mind if we keep Frisk for today, cause it seems Mr. McFlirty pants made moves on my kid" he went as he pointed at the Two kids peering downstairs. "Of course, they actually have their costume here, Papyrus agree to help them, I'll take care of the documents be back at 4" she went as she waved at him before leaving the home of the skeleton brothers.

  
                Lily looked down as her Dad closed the door, making Frisk and her come down to be near her mother. "Daddy, is Mommy okay?" She asked earning a pat on the head, "yeah, Mommy just needed a nap" he went as he soon earned a smile from her, "okay! Oh, Frisk wanna hear a story? I usually tell them to my sibling, but you can listen too," Frisk nods with a beaming smile seemed eagered to hear the story.

Lily sat near her mother as Sans sat at the end. Frisk was staring at (Y/N) as she slept probably because they're not use to being around humans as much. Lily rubbed her mother's stomach as she felt movement beneath, "they're restless, seems I got good timing" she grinned as she than began her tale. "There once lived a cyborg and an angel" she started as Sans sat there smiling, listening to the sounds of her voice as she started telling the tale.

"He had been traveling world to world with his buddy, both cold as stone, until one day, they appeared in a new world, a town. Within this town, sat a large cage" Frisk leans a bit closer as the smile on Lily's face grew as wide as Sans' smile. "Inside the cage sat a young angel who was singing on her little swing," Frisk looks confused, "why are they caged, and why would they be singing? Wouldn't it be better free than caged?"

"Not her, she doesn't mind it, plus many humans come around all over the land and travel many worlds to hear her. However you're right, she actually never smiles, but the songs she sings are always sweet and cheerful" Lily rubbed her mother's stomach once more as the movement began slowing down, "the cyborg had been intruded by her and so askes her why does she sings if she does not smile? The angel replies, I do not need expressions for my songs speak in more value than most."

By now both Frisk and Sans had bern enraptured by the tale that noth hardly noticed Papyrus had joined the group. "The days go on and the cyborg continues to talk with the angel, as she sings through the days of her captivity. Each song beautiful than the last, it was a pleasant visit on both parts, the angel knew things she was willing to share and the cyborg told her of his adventures outside the town."

Her mother had woken up, but did not stop her child from continuing the story, "when the day came that he had to leave, the angel looked very sad, in some ways he was sad too, how odd for someone with a machinancal heart to feel. However the angel had told him with in a year she would be released, and she wishes to accompany him if he allows her. The cyborg says he's okay with it, showing no excitement in his features, but obviously shown in his eyes. The angel herself was pleased at this and so for the first time since their meeting, she had finally smiled," she grins as the story ends, causing family to stare at her. She soon felt a pat on the her head showing she had done a good job, and soon everyone was plaguing the little bloom with questions.

  
                   The sound of a crash had woken him up, his soul exploded with grief as it was just a dream. A beautiful dream, his wife and child looked so happy, he felt the love he had craved from his wife since she didn't look at him with disgust. He even saw Frisk after 20 years or so, how they looked young still was beyond him, but he felt the urged to cry. Nostalgia had swelled in his mind as he felt so much joy and anger, joy because his family loves him and are waiting to be saved. Angered because that little punk was back after ABANDONING them for 20 years.... but he does miss them, they seem like to be good friends with his child.

It warmed his soul since Lily had no friends here, both looked so alive and happy. He loves it, especially now his wife looks better than when here... should he really take them from the surface? No, he shouldn't, he'll find a way to get there, maybe build a home somewhere near the mountian considered his appearance he doubt any humans would want him around.

The smile he already had grew, and a chuckle escaped him as he ignore the illusion beside him, getting up from the heap of metal he had just finish organizing, he started working. He had made any progress, scalping through his mind on what he remembered back then was harder than he thought, but it was important.

Changing his plans, he was forced to scrap it once more before he began fixing the damages and worked on the more time consuming parts. ' _Paps, should be home soon though, I should at least show him I'm okay... at least physically, my mental state is questionable considering I can still see the illusion of my wife,_ ' he thought. Stopping a bit before he got up, agreeing on explaining some things to his brother, probably scared him considering he trashed and raged inside his room. He felt bad about that, he'll have to clean up it later, his wife hated his room dirty and he needs to save some of her items when he moves up top with them. Walking through the hallway to go wait for his brother, he pondered on an apology while his illusion tailed right behind him.

  
                    (Y/N) shivered a bit finding odd considering how warm she has been. "You okay Mommy?" She turned to Lily was looking at her with curious eyes, "fine" she whispered a smile made it's way on her lips as her daughter giggled and twirled in a cute little flower dress. "Last minute thing, good thing we got there on time right, Sans?" Went Papyrus who was dressed in a firefighter costume. In a way, it suits him so well; she flinched as she was lifted from the couch to the wheelchair, looking up to see Sans in a white shirt saying, "Error 404: costume not found." She had to bite her lip down to keep from letting a laugh out. "Alright, let's go guys" he said as the rest started packing, "SANS! WHY DO THE LITTLE HUMANS HAVE PILLOWCASES?!"

***A few weeks later***

Things had.... changed... The new normal has become more pleasant, Lily was home schooled by her and Sans. Toriel's check-ups have been helpful, and her body seem to repairing itself. Though she still had her regeneration ability, found out when she was chopping garlic for something Papyrus wanted to try out.

Not the most happiest of memories, but kinda funny she admit, "Hello again dearie," went Toriel as she made her way over to her. "I hope your doing okay, how do you feel?" she asked before receiving a nod from her, "that's good my child, now lets see how our little one is today." She nod to her while taking a seat on the couch, Toriel's hand glowed green and rubbed her belly gently. "Oh my, they are due anyday now, seems their own magic has sparked up with mine... which means Sans must start extracting a little of his magic to them. They need to be familiar with their father, my dear" she went; (Y/N) nod at her since she wouldn't object the suggestion. Sans and her had been slowly getting well together, awkward, but steady. "I'll mention this with Sans before I go, but other than that, you have healed well, your health is good, and your HP seem alot better than I last saw you," she smiled.

(Y/N) once again nod and soon got up, "also I need Sans here for the news and documents," she went as (Y/N) again nod as she watched the goat woman go call Sans. Leaving her alone as she rubbed her belly, feeling them kick beneath her stomach. It always brought warmth in her soul to know she is carrying this child. Though sometimes she wonders what they would look like? "Okay!" she snaps out of her thought as Sans came down with Toriel tailing behind him. "Lets finish these documents and we'll finally be able to introduce her to the public... well when she is ready" said Toriel as she handed the papers to Sans.

              Sans soul pulsed nervously as he signed the marriage document. His new... "wife" sat there patiently waiting for her turn. 'Heh, who would have thought... I am soul bound to a human' he thought as he handed the papers to her. She began doing this cute poker face as she narrowed down at the paper, "no name?" she whispered. He looked down at the paper seeing that she was asking about a last name.

"Sorry sweetheart, monsters don't have last names, unless married... which... we are..." he keeps forgetting that he is married to her. "Do you not wish for a last name Sans? After all you two must have some form of bond right?" asked Toriel as the two newlyweds looked startled. Sans didn't think much of bonding with her... It felt weird and awkward, but his soul whenever near would do leaps and try to push itself out of his chest to hers. Though he didn't know what else to make of it.

"Just put it the same as her... It sorta has a nice ring to it," he smiled though inside he sorta felt lost at this. It was just so new to him, "very well then, (Y/N) you don't mind this?" asked Toriel. She then receive a nod from (Y/N), as she signed the documents, "Well then Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. (L/N), by law your offically married." Sans felt nervous at this, but his soul was leaping inside his ribcage practically wishing to escape him. "I'll notify Asgore and Alphys of this, however be careful and lay low for a while, the media will be swarming for this and I prefer that you two don't reveal yourselves just yet."

' _That's right, sudden of attacks on Monster and pro-monsters are rising... Best choice at the moment_ ,' he thought. "Mommy! Daddy!" he snapped out of his thought, "uncle Papy set the stove on fire" cue the smoke alarms.

"Oh no"

"Lily go outside with Auntie Toriel and Mommy! Papyrus! What happened!?"

"UNDYNE TAUGHT ME A NEW WAY TO COOK, I DIDN'T THINK IT WOULD CATCH ON FIRE!"

"Frisk come on!"

"Yay! We go play outside!" 


	6. Bonding

**I am so sorry! But this chapter is more of a filler... plus I got a new phone so I don't have the original copy of the chapter. Anyway hope you like it, and if you want to leavr any suggestions feel free to, oh and if hate, leave comment too cause I like reading those**

* * *

 

The sound of the wind was loud, and the house trembled, yet he did not stir from it. He waited patiently for his baby brother to come through that door like always. However after a few hours of waiting he realize, his brother wasn't coming home. Assuming he was off training with the Queen again he decided to go on his daily routine as well as his new pasttime. Gathering and rebuilding the machine, and when the day ended he would sit at the table patiently wait for his brother...  
  
It's been a couple of weeks...  
  
He felt tired, worn, and lonely, with only his illusion to keep him company, "he wouldn't leave me! Not after all that, I'm sure he's just busy." He tried to persuade his wife, yet she whispers nothing, but the truth to him, he knew she was right. Yet he didn't want to give up, he will wait for his brother, it was common, and a sense of security to know his brother was safe. No one would harm Papyrus no matter how hungry or scary he or anyone else may be.  
Speaking of hungry, Sans needed to eat soon, but he wanted to wait for his brother, it would feel weird and out of place without him.  
  
' _He's not coming, please eat something, no reason to perish_ ,' it whispered as it hovered over him, it look concerned for him. Something he craved to see from his real wife, ' _I wonder how she is now..._ ' he went closing his eyes as his vision blurred into darkness, using all strength he had and mustered a small image to see her looking healthier and happier, his daughter was nowhere to be seen, but his wife looked calm, so he shouldn't worry so much. She looked like she was going to pop. Which meant she was due any day now... He couldn't wait to hold his baby, he was going to shower all of them with love... after a few punishments, but nonetheless he wants his family together. He wants to be there when they are born...  
  
Guess it won't happen, but he can still try and get there to see them. He released a soft whistle through his teeth feeling his mind lose the image. His soul felt heavy and empty without the delicate blue glow, he missed her... He missed them both, "once the machine is fix, I can see them... I just gotta be patience."  
  
  
                     (Y/N) let out a low breath as her spine had run cold, she's been having chills lately. "You okay?" Asked Sans as he came in with a bowl; she gave him a nod as she pushed herself up. Sans looked a little unsure as he offered her the bowel, guess he was worried about her. The thought alone send pleasant pulses into her soul, something she would often feel from...  
  
' _Don't think about him, your free from him, and Lily is free too, making friends, seeing the sun..._ '  
  
"Sweetheart," she flinched as she felt the feathery touch of a index finger. "Your overthinking again... and your thinking of " _ **IT**_ ", your okay, no one will harm you here," he whispered. She felt the heat rush to her face and her soul practically was thumpimg behind her ribcage. Sans has been nothing, but patient with her, and oddly knew his limits around her. The struggles of her days as she must remind herself that she was safe, they weren't underground, and she was welcome to come and go as long as she came back. This is her new life, new home, new family, "there you are, sweetheart thought I lost you there for a second, wouldn't want you to wander far," he grinned.  
  
A smile found its way to her lips as she huffed out a little laugh. It felt so much easier now to smile... there was no reason not to hold back, leaning on his palm as it rested against her face. So gentle and warm, she gazed at him as he carried a relax look, a smile so genuine and carefree, much more applealing compare to those stiff smiles and forced composures he once offered.  
She guess being genuinely married they didn't excatly need to be...  
  
"May I?" He asked snapping her out of her own throughts. She looked down at her stomach before giving a small nod to him, the smile never leaving her. Feeling his hand pressed gently yet firmly against her belly was comforting. Especially since his hands were exactly claws; feeling the coolness of his magic coming within her to feed her child was nice. "Why do monsters offer magic to young?" She asked feeling a bit curious abour this... **HE** never actually did anything like that when Lily was inside her. So when Toriel mentioned that he needed to transfer his magic to her baby, she couldn't understand why.  
  
"Heh, its so they can become familiar with the parent and to imprint on them as well. Tells everyone that this is our baby and no one else... would be confusing since no monster look a-like, huh?" He laughed.  
  
Now that he mention it, monsters actually never looked the same, and it was considered rare with some monsters to have offspring that were different or paired with another monsted. She smiled at that now knowing the mystery of that problem that has plagued her. "There we go," she heard him mutter as the magic disappeared as he sat there palm still resting on her belly. A little kick was acknowledged which brought these beautiful star-lit eyelights to appear in his sockets.  
He looked at her as if he had won a million dollars.  
  
"They kicked for me! I felt it! They kicked!" He had felt it before she recalled, but that was when they first met. Her baby was reassuring her that they were okay. Now... they know him... they feel his magic, feed on it, and now... they know who he is.  
  
Phone rings. Way to ruin the moment phone.  
  
                 Sans frowned as he lifted his palm from his new wife's stomach, quickly answering the phone.  
  
"Hi daddy!" Welp, can't be mad now, "hey munchkin, you behaving for Auntie Tori?" He asked as his wife was now smiling at the sound of their daughter's voice... that somehow felt nice to think about.  
"Yeah! Auntie Tori and Frisk went to school today, they let me join, and Daddy it was so cool! I made more friends and-" he put her on speaker so they could hear. Listening as Lily rant on about their day at school; since the whole fire in the kitchen incident he suggested that him and (Y/N) go into hiding while Papyrus and Lily stay at Toriel's and Asgore's place.  
  
At least until the house was repaired and remodeled since his family was getting bigger and wanted a room for both his children. "Is Mommy there?"  
"Right here, my little flower," (Y/N) whispered and oddly Lily heard.  
"Hi Mommy! Did you hear?!"  
"I did sweetie" she easier to understand now... she hardly ever whispered, but it was a struggle sometimes to talk for her. He grew learn how to understand her whispers and one word sentences. Which probably thanks to the whole motel thing, which is currently where they are, it was consider safe and the people by the desk knew him so they promise not to tell.  
  
Being stuck inside all day wasn't exactly fun, but for the pass few days he learned alot about her. Like...  
  
She had siblings.  
She liked to write... alot.  
Noticed she did this cute ponder face whenever she's deep in thought.  
  
Despite being inprisoned underground with a deranged sociopathic cannibal alternate version of him... she was actually really affectionate and cuddly. She didn't mind him anymore, if anything (Y/N) was doing little things here and there to show her affection in a way to her standards. He didn't mind either, though he does admit feeling a bit spoiled by this. ' _I really wonder what caused all this' though_ ,' he thought as he continued to listen as his wife and child talk.  
  
                  Lily had just finished talking to her parents, as of now she was doing homework with Frisk who looked to be struggling with Math. She was almost done, which earned a scowl from Frisk, who stuck out their tongue at her. She glady gave one back, "children, is your homework done yet?" She smiled as she hopped off the chair, "I am!"  
  
"Traitor!" She let out a giggle as Toriel checked over her work.  
  
"My dear, you're indeed intelligent, my you can even skip a few grades considering how smart you are," joked Toriel. Though she knew it was semi-joking, she remember when living with her Dad, there wasn't much to do other than watch that scary mettaton or read random books Dad found in the Dump. She prefer the reading, it was fun to explore the world without leaving home. "I already have snacks made, Frisk you can take a break, but its gotta be done," she went as Frisk hopped off the chair pulled her into the bedroom.  
  
Inside was sky blue walls with rainbow stickers circling the ceiling and door frame. "Oh no, should you idiots be doing your homework?" Went a grouchy voice. There in a brown potted clay pot stood a bright golden flower...a flower that was mean, cussy, and very rude. ' _Daddy mention he was dangerous and that I must be careful_ ,' she thought as smiled at the flower. "I finished, Auntie says Frisk can have a break so we eat goodies here!" She cheered as she stuffed a cookie into her maw. "I still don't know how you do that," went Frisk, as he gazed at curiously, "well hello, half skeleton, its a trick along with pushing my eyes in my skull," she beamed.  
  
"You know... have you ever wonder what you look like as a skeleton?" Asked Frisk nibbling on his cookie.  
  
"Actually I can... what you see now," smacks cheeks, "is a glamour, I don't know why, I was born looking human, but if I release this small amount of magic I've been using I look like this-!" Letting go of that tiny thread of magic had her friends gap at her. "What? Do I look weird? Am I ugly?" She asked earning a big no look from Frisk and Flowey.  
  
"YOUR SO CUTE!!! Why do you have glamour up all the time?" Went Frisk.  
  
"I barely found out about it by accident, when you first brought me here. I was messing with my eyes to see I can make them black out. By doing that I released the glamour too, scared myself in the process," She laughed.  
  
Experimenting with her new body while Frisk studying her hands; he only had two friends who were the only skeletons and no other, so to have a child skeleton was different and new.... each event gave him new reason, each day filled him with ~~**DETERMINATION**~~...to not reset. She was new... (Y/N) was new... they both gave him hope in a way, after constant resets he grew bored, but now he learned he shouldn't deny his friends and family the freedom they deserved. Of course putting up a fascade is hard and painful, maybe during the lines he was suffering. This was punishment, but he sorta deserved it considering the hell he put them through... especially Sans, but then Lily and her mother were dropped into their lives. Literally.  
  
Sans legit called his mom about a woman who was pregnant and soon both were rushed to meet her. Sans neglect to say that the woman was his wife and with them was Lily who looked curiously and cautiously at him and Mom. He assume she was human, but after a while seeing little magic sparks in her, he realize she wasn't not that he mind. What he didn't expect was how close she suddenly became to him and how close he came to her. "Earth to Frisk! Hey idiot stop drooling over your girlfriend you sick freak!" He snapped his head towards Flowey who was smirking while a giggle was heard from his left.  
  
"Shut up and lets go back."


	7. A "Normal" Day

**I am so sorry guy, I have disappeared into YouTube making Gacha stories, and recording, but I am back and I will update a little more until I vanish again. Enjoy the chap!**

* * *

"Local reports in of the first human-monster marriage has been confirmed and as of now we are searching among this sea of faces to find the newlyweds themselves," said the report. Sans looked at the screen searching as Asgore and Toriel stood up front confirming of this, along with the President and Mayor who held up smiles. Both gentlemen were pro-monsters, so it was peaceful negation and was widely accepted among a large range of humans who were accepting of monsters. However there was still many who protested at the idea, but nonetheless brought over studies and proof of monsters and humans co-existing. Due to the new information of souls it was widely brought many attention what good could be done with monsters. "With the couple hidden away, the pair will not be showing their appearance in public due to the whiplash of Monster haters, and will deem them in danger is ever shown." He scoffed at that, but they did make a point, and the very thought of someone attempting to hurt his wife and children send a spark of anger.   
  
"Sans? Is something wrong?" Speak of the devil.   
  
"Nothing, just watching the King and Queen confirm our existance, though it means we have to be extra careful," he said. Taking a few steps as he helped his wife back on the bed, belly ripe and ready to pop, judging by the looks of it, she was due any day now. He was nervous, but nonetheless excited about seeing his new baby, will it be a boy? Will they be a girl? Or gender-neutral like Frisk? He wouldn't care, he loves them just as much. He looked at her, noticing a frown on her lips, "something wrong, sweetie?" He asked as he sat beside her, her (H/L) (H/C) hair had curtain her eyes briefly before it drew her attention towards the window.   
  
"Stuffy..." she whispered, "walk... outside?" She looked to him curiously waiting for an answer. She looked innocent that way, sometimes he wonders how she acted before her captivity. 'Cause no matter how endearing her personality was to him, something about her submissive side is... unnerving to him. "Yeah, once it gets a little dark we can go to the park, sound good?"   
  
Lily sat alone in the home, Flowey was given the task to watch over her since he is the only available solution. Toriel, Asgore, and Frisk left to that public meeting, and Papyrus had work. Lily now sat watching the screen as she pouted. "How come I can't join them?" She asked Flowey who currently was reading some book about a weird mustache guy. "You gotta know a lot of politics to join, plus your half-human and half-monster, the world is mostly likely to shun you due to being different."   
  
She frowned at that, "so no different from where I came from," Flowey looked over to her, seeing her sapphires dim a bit as she stared blankly at the screen. "Where did you come from? You never showed up in the past timelines before," he went earning her attention.  
"Timelines?" She went.  
"Hey, you ain't the only one with secrets, idiot," she gulped, "oh yeah, I know about that little act I saw a few nights ago... poor little bird, but I guess, that's not important." He set the book down and stretched his stem forward.   
"Now, you're a smart kid, right?" She nod, "well this should be easy, I just want answers, since you've arrived here, you been nothing, but a damn annoyance. Like serious! I never seen you in past resets, so why now? And don't give me that "magic" answer... ugh, I already hear that plenty of times from smiley trashbag."   
  
She frowned at him calling her Dad a "trashbag" (learned that when Frisk said, "stop calling Sans that!") But if it bug Flowey this much, maybe she should tell him, beside despite that heart session a few months ago with her Dad, he never brought or asked her about it. Frisk tried, but something tells her that wasn't a good idea, Auntie Tori and Uncle Gory were busy, and Uncle Papy... was just Uncle Papy, she didn't want to ruin her uncle's happy smiles. "Promise not to tell, if I do?" She asked, earning a hopeful look from Flowey, "promise!"   
  
"Cross your heart!"   
  
"I don't have a -"   
  
"Do it!" She dramatically interrupt him.  
  
With a long sigh he went, "Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a Butts-pie in my eye." She let out a giggle as she gave him a nod; swiftly turning off the TV, she made sure the door was securely locked. (They had keys for the door) Then picked up the bright flower as she wandered up the stairs and into the room.   
  
(Y/N) sometimes thought about her past, though clouded with nothing, but hazy dreams, and painful phantom pains, she still remembered. She remember the smell of her mother's skin, the touch of a newborn within her arms, the sounds of laughter of her peers, the taste of a bitter berry popsicle on a hot day. She remembered them, and because of this, she was more than happy to be out of the apartment. Being reminded of the outside felt like heaven on her, and it was even better with him by her side. She did remember how everyone in her school days were out and about, going to parties and getting into relationships. It never bugged her until she turned eighteen, noticing how people had their lives figured out and not alone, but she was.   
  
Falling into the underground was the largest mistake she ever made, she should have just ended it by a knife, but... Doesn't matter, she was grateful for what she has now. Her new life, her children, friends, and him... Sans.  
"Happy sweetheart?" He asked her, making her nod excitedly. As she leaned against his arm, feeling her body relax against the comfort and security she longed craved for.  
Until came the trickling feeling of warmth causing her to froze on spot, then came a familiar pain within her abdomen, "(Y/N)!"   
  
Lily had explained to flowey about her past. Her REAL father, her home, how her mother came to be and why Lily had moments of... "Bad habits". Flowey listen to them all, and little by little she could see the absolute sorrow and disgust in his face as she continued to explain. By the time she finished both grew silent, none had the courage to speak up after that. However, they couldn't get a chance to before their friends came in with... new people.   
  
"Lily! Come meet my friends!" Went Frisk.  
  
Carrying the flowerpot on her head as she approached two faces, one seemed familiar, but the other didn't. "Hiya punk! Names Undyne! And this here!" She grabs the small yellow monster, "is my girlfriend Alphys!"   
  
"H-Hi" she went.  
  
"Hi! I'm Lily! Hope we can be friends!" She smiled feeling comfortable around them. The two smiled at her, along with Frisk who then began suggesting they watch anime. Lily, never seen anime, but she surely loves it now! The magics, weapons, and cool action in them was exciting, and pretty much urged her to write. Alphys and her actually began talking alot during some animes, especially the sci-fi ones. Her uncle came home and joined in on the fun, while Ms. Tori began joining in. Everything was great! Until-  
  
"Lily! Your eyes are glowing!" Went Frisk earning everyone's attention, seeing the small child eyes spew out mist of magic, she fell to her knees as she tries to speak. "Mo-ba-bo-" her words fumbled and choked on her tongue as the others tried to calm the panicking child, "My child, what's wrong?!" Went Toriel as she pats her back, "m-mah... mama..." she looked so lost and confused, "mama! Mommy is hurting! My sibling! Something is wrong! Something is wrong!"   
  
He felt himself tear into his skull, breaking through as he crawled animal-like on the ground. His soul pounding beneath his ribcage as he thrashed and screeched inhumanly. Making the residents of Snowdin lock their doors tightly and cowarded in fear. His illusion looked at him solemnly as he finally settled and whimpered. An uneasy peace washed through his soul as he felt the final thread of any connection he had to his wife... snap.   
  
Gone.   
  
Truly gone... 'No... No... I-I need to know...' he tried bringing the sight up, he tried to see what caused his wife distress... nothing, but pure darkness of his own mind, he couldn't see his wife anymore or his daughter.   
  



	8. It got bigger

**This is the second page of the day, so I hope you guys enjoy this cause, I just simply couldn't stop writing, anyway come and meet someone special~**

* * *

 

Sans sat in place as he leaned against the wall, his soul was calm now, and honestly felt distraught, after the incident by the park he felt terrified for his wife. He quickly rushed her to the hospital after explaining to the doctors and nurses of the situation, all agree to keep him and his wife location a secret as they rushed her to the E.R.   
Later he earned a call from Toriel that Lily was panicking and saying something was wrong, he then explained why and soon they all were on their way.   
  
So as of now that's where he was sitting in the hallway down near the E.R. where his wife remained. "Daddy!" He looked up to see his little flower rush to him, her eyes misting magic as she buried her face into his torso. Everyone soon came in, surprised that Undyne and Alphys were there, but nonetheless he was grateful for them. "Sans, what happened?" Asked Asgore as he sat down beside him, "me and (Y/N) went out for a breather near the park since it was close by, but..." Sans sharply inhaled as he tried to spill the words from him, but it ended when the head doctor came out. Everyone now were holding their breath as the doctor looked practically frantic, "is she even human? She keeps drastically healing."  
  
"Mommy developed that because of past abuse, I don't know all the details, but if you manage to slow down the blood flow and lower her soul pulse, you might be able to paralyze her rapided healing, at least temporarily," went Lily. The doctor looked surprised at her as she looked at them, "is any monster more skilled to do that?"   
  
"I-I know how, but I am n-not good at the soul part..." went Alphys.  
  
"I am!" Went Papyrus, "my line of work requires to calm the customers if one is to have a panic attack, or even heart attack!" The doctor nod as they gestured the two into the E.R. quickly.   
  
_"You need to get a life! You need to let go of the past! Its in the past for a reason, stop holding onto it!" Screamed her grandmother. Looking at her brown hues as they pierced her very soul with pure exhaustion and anger. A memory that didn't truly missed, but to cherished, "I'm not hung on the past! But its not like I can easily heal about it! It fuckin takes time!" She yelled back; these were a repeat of many arguements, as of now she become bored of the constant bickering, the reminders of how she is useless to the world, that she KNEW that she'll never make it in this world. As of now, she didn't need to worry, this is her last arguement 'cause her grandmother will never have to worry about it._  
  
_Scene changed to feel pain in her hands, hanging from the ceiling, shivering by the pain and cold. Her heart was slowly regenerate from his... science experiment, "hey meat, seems you to have better days," he chuckled. As he approached her, setting his ax aside as he sat himself down in front of her naked form. Tracing along the scars of where he bit off, chop off, rigged off... then his claws sprawled across her stomach as he moves his hand up. He looked dazed, also dream like, until he leaned in and licked her neck. "So sweet... calming," he whispered as he lapped at her skin, "beautiful."_  
  
_Another scene changed where she is happily holding Lily as she was twelve months, her small tiny head resting between her breasts allowing her to listen to her heart beat. "Princess, I'm home," her smile vanished as HE entered the room, a smile joyfully and loving etched his face. He went on his knees and pressed his teeth against her cracked lips. "How's our flower doing today?" He asked as he looked at her with adoring eyes and yearning soul. She can tell how much he loves her, how much he wants to touch her, hold her. Yet, she turned away and looked at her baby girl who cooed softly in their sleep. "Princess?" She can hear the heartbreak in his voice as she doesn't look at him, the satisfying sound of his soul softly cracking. Not enough to kill him, but enough to do SOME damage._  
  
_Another scene... Him hovering over her again, feeling his disgusting form on her, the painful bulge in her as he stretched her again. He was panting now feeling the familiar trickle that spilled into her before he now rested his head on her chest. "I love you so much, I just wish you would talk to me, look at me..." his voice croaked and red tears slide down his face as he looked at her, like some kicked puppy, "love me... That's all I want Princess, please love me..." He got up and pulled her to his lap, still knotted in her as he kissed her forehead. "That's all I want, its all I ever wished, I'm sorry since the beginning, and I will apologies as long as it takes, but all I ask is for you to TRY... Try and love me," he begged._  
  
_She ignored him..._  
  
_Another scene where she felt him grab her neck glaring at her with pure anger, before recognition flashed across his face and let her go... she was two months pregnant when that happened... when he struck her for the first time in a while, stuck in a strait jacket as he then began apologying over and over again. Him crying over her as Lily watched from the doorway... her baby didn't need to see this, she didn't deserve this, but what will she do? She is hopeless... useless... disgusting..._  
  
_Another scene where she woke up to Sans... seeing his smooth and innocent face resting peacefully while he hugged her and Lily, her soul sings as she leans on his forehead. Feeling so safe and happy with him, nothing like the nightmare from her world, these days were peaceful and calm, new things and new faces shown up in her life as her family now expand to the world around them._  
  
_She's home._  
  
_The scene changes to her and Sans walking in the park as they made way back to the motel, until a figure that was passing by stabbed her, causing her to fall, she can hear Sans voice echo as he looked at her with fear and worry, then came the painful movements within her as she blacked out by the pain... dark... lost...._   
~~***Despite being in the sea of fear and darkness, you are filled with-**~~  
  
               Hours had passed and soon Alphys and Papyrus returned, both looked exhausted, but pleased. "W-We manage to lower her soul pulse and w-we easily got the knife out, so everything looks normal, but I don't k-know about the b-baby," said Alphys.   
  
"We left when they were working on that part!" Went Papyrus as he sat down beside Sans. Toriel gave Papyrus some leftover pie and Alphys some sea tea, both building up their strength as they sat there and try to hold a conversation. Sans would have joined, but he was worried for his wife and child... Will they be okay?   
  
"Okay!" Went the doctor as he approached them, "thanks to both Mr. Serif and Ms. Atoms, we managed to take the knife out and repump fresher blood into her, however we almost lost her the second time when it came to the baby. Nonetheless, both are alive and well," everyone silently cheered as they finally released the tension they had been holding. "As of now your wife is resting, but... would you like to see your baby?"   
  
"B-baby?" Sans looked at the doctor bewildered, "I-I thought she wasn't-"  
  
"She was due anytime, but because of the attack it caused her to go into labor, which was why we panicked when she kept healing," he said. Sans was speechless... The baby was born... the baby was born... "For stars sake's Sans! Say yes!" He snapped out of his thought as Undyne looked at him impatiently, "y-yeah, I would like to see them," he went. The doctor smiled as he gestured everyone to follow him, walking through the hospital as everyone were rushing pass them, "um aren't the incubators on the other side?" asked Toriel.   
  
"Yes, but in this situation with monster haters snooping around, we needed to secure the baby elsewhere. Only our top doctors and nurses are allowed near the child currently, so they are safe," he went as he slided the card and entered another part of the hospital, it was empty hallway with only a desk and a few stations nearby, "patient 20649, mind letting a visit?" He went to the nurse who gave him the key, "this way," he gestured as they past the doors with various numbers before stopping at #20, "here we are," unlocking the door, Lily was the first to zoom in, reaching by a weird basin that housed a small worming figure, "seems someone is awake," chuckled the doctor as he held the door for them all to enter.   
  
Sans stood behind Lily who was gazing down at the little figure, who seem restless and awake. Sans looked at them, so tiny, red, and... breathtaking, they looked back at him with violet eyes, wide and innocent. "My sibling is cute!" Went Lily as she flickered her eyed which the baby responded with their own flicker. Both magics of the two recongized each as their sibling making the group awe at the sight. "I would never have thought I would see hybrids do that again," smiled Asgore earning a look from Sans, "hybrids?"  
  
"Yes, originally called Nymphs, these are the offspring of monsters and humans pairs, there use to be many of them, now not so much," said Toriel. As she gazed at the child who now was calm and quiet, "go ahead and carry them," smiled the doctor giving Lily the greenlight to do so... everyone was on pins and needles as she craddled the infant expertly, "Hi I'm Lily, your big sister... well not really big, but still" she went earning stars eyeslights from them. Sans sat there mesmories by how Lily craddled them, talking to them, and just... reminded him of himself when Papyrus was little.   
  
His soul was filled with love and happiness to see this; "this Auntie Tori and Uncle Gory" went Lily as she gesture to Toriel and Asgore who were stunned by the sudden declaration, but both smiled and waved at the little one who eyes flicker at them. "Next is our cousins, Frisk and Flowey!" Frisk looked at them as they waved while Flowey looked at them curiously. "Over here we have our friends, Undyne and her gillfriend Alphys," a snort came from Sans, Toriel, and Alphys while a groan escape from Papyrus, Asgore, and Undyne.   
  
"Hey-ya squirt, welcome to the world," grinned Undyne showing her pearly whites, making the infant look at her curiously. "Oh so kawaii!" Went Alphys as she cooed over the baby who seem to flicker at her. Lily the. Turned to Papyrus who was patiently waiting eagerly, "this is our great uncle Papyrus or Uncle Papy as I like to call him," she smiled as Papyrus kneel down, "hello tiny baby, welcome to the family, can't wait for you to try out my spaghetti, though we should wait when your older," just the baby eyes glowed softly and flicker causing Papyrus own magic to react too... It recongized him as their uncle and accepted, "wowie, that was an experience," smiled Papyrus.  
  
"Last, but least, this is our daddy," she went as Sans sat their froze feeling his soul bounce around his chest as those violet eyes gaze back at him, until they moved a bit in their sibling's hold and until their eyes glowed brighter and soon they were surrounded by purple magic and were floating towards him. Sans hesitantly craddled them as the magic turned off, allowing them to look at him and flicker their eyelights happily. "Seems someone was anxious to meet you," smiled Toriel as they all chuckle, but Sans didn't he was frozen on the spot as his soul marked the child as its own, but it didn't seem to take much time since his own magic have been feeding their soul. "Daddy, why you crying?" Sans looked at Lily to realize he was indeed crying, "heh, just moved sweetie, our family just got bigger."

* * *

 

**Can anybody guess the baby's gender, if so good luck, the gender reveal is next chapter~**


	9. Our little miracle

**I AM SO SORRY FOR BEING GONE SO LONG! I HAD A MASSIVE WRITERS BLOCK AND COULDN'T DO MUCH SO I TOOK AN UNANNOUNCED BREAK, SO SORRY AGAIN GUYS! But here's the chapter that reveals the baby's gender!**

* * *

 

' _Whoa... I haven't been in pain for a long time..._ ' she thought as she slowly opened her eyes, feeling her body stiff and sore in her abdomen. She felt lighter now and her back didn't hurt as she laid there happily, "morning sweetheart," she turned to face Sans, his eyes shape like stars as he carried a little bundle in his arms....

A bundle...

She slowly got up gapping at him as he beamed at her. He looked exhausted and had tear-stains, nonetheless was glowing with happiness. So much love could be felt through the freshly new bond, it didn't feel heavy, it didn't feel sickening... Just pure happiness and comfort. Soon she was smiling back at him as he sat by her bedside, "here we go," he whispered as he gently placed the bundle in her arms. Delicate tiny hands had now reached to her, eyes big and round; they looked paler than Lily, but were beautiful. She smoothed out their white golden head as they yawned. Closing their violet eyes as they rest near her breast, Sans leaned on her a bit as he brushed against their pale cheek. He then planted a kiss among her hairline and whispered, "you did wonderful sweetheart," he went as she turned over to him. She takes in the features she grew to adore, the innocence that gave her a sense of security. The nightmare has been long forgotten, the freedom, the sky, and him...

She pressed her lips to his jaw, making him freeze on the spot. Then slowly his magic sparked making it feel like she was indeed kissing normal lips. Melting and molding to match hers as they gently pulled a bit before pressing into them again. Soft and gentle kisses had brought them closer, both now cradling the baby as they now rest beside each other.

  
                         Papyrus waited by the seated area with Lily who by now had fallen asleep in his arms. The tiny little flower had been tired out by the excitement from earlier before he felt happy by all this, recalling how long before (Y/N) and Lily came along. His brother was in a mix of depression after the death of Amy, always locked in the room, looking out in the distance, he looked to be on the verge of falling down. His heart ached at the idea, but now he didn't have to worry anymore, his brother… look genuinely happy with his family and Papyrus was even happier to be an uncle for Lily and the baby. Never would he imagine this day would come, but it has and he is happy, extremely happy consider how much his brother deserved this. “Hey bro, our little bloom fell asleep?” he looked up to see Sans smiling, not in a fake way, but more true, “Yup! Though, she really wanted to know the gender of her new sibling, but I suppose she tired herself out! She sleep like you would!” he went earning a chuckle from his brother.  
“Nah bro, its real skill to sleep on the spot” he went.

  
“Sans” both Papyrus and Sans turned to face Asgore who looked rather tired, but nonetheless happy, “may I have a word with you.”

  
“Sure thing, Fluffybuns,” grinned Sans as he began walking beside the king, both figures going out of range, “Uncle…” he looked down to see little Lily looking at him rubbing her eyes as they tried to brush aside the sleepiness that plagues them. “I'm hungry,” she whispered almost a bit lower than usual, but he brushed it off and got up, “how about we go buy some snacks from the cafeteria?” he asked. Lily smiled at him almost weakly as he shifted her within his arms as he inform Toriel of him taking her down to the cafeteria. “LET ME GO WITH YOU! IT SMELLS LIKE BLEACH IN THIS PLACE!!!” screeched Flowey as he tried to move away from Frisk's arms. “Okay! I suppose we can go out for fresh air,” smiled Papyrus as he lifted his friend into Lily's arms, she looked extremely tired and hungry… Well maybe a little too hungry?

  
“Off we go!” he grinned.

  
(Y/N) smiled down at her precious's child who slept peacefully against her breast, the scent of honeysuckles filled her mind as she leaned against her their cheek. Soft and smooth, warm and alive… feeling those tiny fingers wrap around her finger, placing a kiss upon them. Her soul and heart filled with warmth and love as she suddenly felt her tears fall from her eyes. The tightness in her throat had become visible; she leaned back allowing her tears to fall as she silently cried. Feeling the sun had now made its presence known and casted its ray of warmth over the child's face. “My child?” she turned to face Toriel who had closed the door to her room, “whatever is the matter?” (Y/N) smiled feeling overwhelmed by the intense happiness and love she held, no words can describe how truly happy she was.

  
“Th-They were born here…” she went, “born on the surface…” she looked back at the baby in her arms as she felt Toriel approached the bed side. “F-For so long after having Lily… I never w-would have thought, I-I would give birth on the surface,” feeling those clawed fingers brushed her tears as she looked into those motherly maroon eyes. “They're b-born free… they can live n-normally… I'm so happy,” she went leaning into the embraced as Toriel cradled both the young mother and child. Feeling her soul break and relieved as she watched this woman happily shed her tears, feeling the urge to protect this woman had grew possibly stronger and genuine. “We'll make sure you all live normally, my child,” smiled Toriel as she placed a kiss on her forehead, allowing the woman to calm down as they wait for Sans to return to them.

  
                              Lily held Flowey in her arms as they waited for Papyrus to return with their snacks. “You look like you're ready to attack someone… craving bloodshed?” smirked Flowey; Lily frowned at this, but remained silent as she scanned the crowded room filled with both human and monsters possibly patients or visitors themselves. She can feel her canines ache as they began to throb painfully making her aware of her hunger. “Listen, we both know you need to feed that… Monstrous side from you, but think you can hold off until we are AWAY from people?” he asked. She nods at this knowing that she had no choice in the matter, plus Flowey had promised her that if she began to act violently he'll hold her back.  
“Lookie, Lookie,” she flinched as she casted her gaze to a male human, obviously a nurse of the facility, “what's a little girl like you doing all alone?” he asked going a bit too close for comfort. “Hey! Back up pal! She's with me!” hissed Flowey as Lily cringed at the height of his voice, “easy petal-brain, just asking, I mean its not like a flower monster can protect-”

  
“I can handle myself…” she went looking at him dead in the eyes, “and its impolite to call people names Mister.” “Lily! I got the snacks!” went her uncle as he approached, the man backed away obviously ticked off about something, but she didn't care, the man had back off and they would be going back upstairs. “Come on Lily, let's just go before I actually give you **_DINNER_** ” growled Flowey as he glared daggers at the male who looked disturbed by the small flora, nonetheless he made no effort to move again as Lily began walking away towards her uncle who happily took her hand.

  
               (Y/N) kissed the crown of her child as they slept soundly asleep, her soul hummed for them as they rest against her chest. Feeling those tiny fingers wrap around her blouse, she must figure a name for them, maybe she should ask Sans… “Hey sweetheart,” speak of the devil. She looked up ag him with a smile, “what shall we name them Sans?,” she whispered as he sat beside her looking at the child with such love and warmth. “Well we need to know the gender,” he chuckled as both release no one knew the true gender of the child, “let me see,” she whispered as she gently cradled the baby's head and back before laying them down in front of them.  
She then began to unwrap the diaper that was in need of a change anyway and began cleaning them easily- “Angel… _His_ name will be Angel,” she said smiling as she put another diaper on _him_ before once again carefully cradled _him_ in her arms, “perfect sweetie…” kissing her cheek, then gently stroke his knuckle against is _son's_ cheek, “welcome home, Angel.”


End file.
